Stand in the Rain
by charliesangels333
Summary: East high has a new program: WildCat Chat. Troy and gabreilla had everything until tragedy strikes. Who can he turn to? Chartruse08. In the end will everything be the same or will he fall in love with the most unexpected person? Troypay!
1. Prologue

1**Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical just the plot.**

Away from Here

Prologue:

'_Welcome to Wildcat Chat! Please enter your username and password.'_

Username: PolluteYourRiver14

Password: 74277289

'_Thank you! You will now be put in ChatRoom 2615399478 with Chartruse08.'_

**Chartruse08 signed in at 5:27 p.m.**

PolluteYourRiver14: Hey this new system is awesome!!! Too bad we're not allowed to use our real names.

Chartruse08: Yeah but at least this way people can actually talk to each other instead of worrying about who they're talking to.

PolluteYourRiver14: lol. Are you sure we can't know anything about each other?

Chartruse08: Nope. We're supposed to keep this totally unbiased.

PolluteYourRiver14: Can you at least tell me, whether you're a girl or a boy?

Chartruse08: You would have realized this anyway but I'm a girl. But your obviously a boy so no need to tell me.

PolluteYourRiver14: How can you tell???

PolluteYourRiver14: Hello???

**Chartruse08 signed off at 5:32 p.m.**

Troy leaned back on his desk chair. '_Who could it be??? Maybe Gabby's playing a trick on me.'_ He stayed in the same position in deep thought. He was definitely going to talk to her again, whoever she was.

He phone rang. It was Gabby.

"Hey babe. What's up?" he answered. He heard sobbing. "Gabby, what's going on are you okay?"

"Troy! I'm at the hospital! My mom . . . she . . ." more cries.

"I be there as soon as I can." he said as he raced out the door.


	2. Surprises

1**Disclaimer: I don't own high school Musical!**

Chapter 1:

Troy raced over as fast as he could but it was not what he first thought it was going to be like. He asked for a Montez and was asked which one he wanted. As he walked to Mrs. Montez's room he found that it was empty except for her sleeping in a bed. He thought Gabby was probably in the bathroom. He waited for almost an hour before he went to go ask the nurse if a girl was with her.

"Sir, that women's daughter was checked shortly afterward, I believe she contacted her boyfriend before she collapsed. Are you . . ." She looked down at her chart. "Troy Bolton?"

"Yes. What . . . how . . . What's the matter with her and where is she?" Troy stuttered frantically. He started jumping up and down, '_What's wrong with her?!?!?! Is she okay?' _

"Troy, calm down please. Gabriella's fine, she just collapsed from the stress and the baby's fine too. However, Mrs. Montez is in a coma and she is not expected to survive. The impact from the oncoming car caused a shard of glass to enter her chest and go into her heart causing her body to go into parapelegic shock." said the nurse slowly.

"Car . . . Parararara . . . BABY!!!!!" troy gapped with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes, amazing Gabriella and the child were unharmed. She is only two months along so its amazing she didn't miscarriage yet," she said trying to sooth him.

"Wah . . . Where is she?!?!?!?!" he yelled.

"Room 211!!! Please sir, calm down!"

Troy didn't hear her though, he just kept running. But he soon stopped. There it was. 211. He reached for the handle and opened the door to find Gabriella staring out the very small window. She didn't even notice that he came in, she looked like a ghost on further inspection. She was pale, and her eyes had a blank expression.

"Gabby, we need to talk about this." Troy said. She only turned her eyes at him and nodded before turning back the window.

"Gabby, what happened in the car?"

"I told her. She got really angry. She didn't watch the road. It's all my fault. Everything's my fault." She started shaking violently. "I'm so cold. She's gone! It's my fault!!!"

"Gabby. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" asked Troy, he was on the verge of tears.

"Because I didn't want to loose you Troy! But now I've lost my mother! I'll have to go live with my dad! This isn't how everything was supposed to happen!"

"I can't believe I trusted you Gabby. Bye!"

A few hours later . . .

**PolluteYourRiver14 signed in at 8:46 pm.**

PolluteYourRiver14: Are you free I really need to talk to someone?

Chartruse08: Sure. What's up?

PolluteYourRiver14: My girlfriend is pregnant.

Chartruse08: Oh.

Chartruse08: Couldn't keep your pants on could, ya?

PolluteYourRiver14: It's not that.

PolluteYourRiver14: It's not mine.

Chartruse08: How do you know?

PolluteYourRvier14: Because we haven't slept together. Ever.

PolluteYourRiver14: I'm a virgin.

**Shocker!!! Not really to me I've been contemplating this for the past two days because I have no life. Review and send ideas!!!!**


	3. crash

Disclaimer: I may not own high school musical, but I wish I owned Zac Efron.

Angel 3/3 (Yes I know it took me forever to start writing but I'm a busy girl)

Chapter 2:

Troy sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He had fallen asleep after his quick chat with Chartruse08. He had woken up with the feeling that something was wrong, and the thoughts had slowly seeped back into his mind. The call… accident…. Gabriella… the baby. A baby. One that wasn't his. One that belonged to someone else. Troy reached into his bedside table and took out the ring that he had kept there for three weeks. Tomorrow was the twenty month anniversary of the week he and Gabriella had sang in the musical. It was the day that they had officially claimed coupleship, and exactly one year ago they had had their first kiss. Since they had first looked into each others' eyes, he had felt something special. He had never known exactly what it meant, until three weeks ago.

He and Gabriella had been sitting outside the country club, gazing at the stars, when she cuddled into him and told him exactly the words he had wanted to hear.

"I just want to sit here forever, right next to you," she whispered to him. She then started rubbing up and down his arms, under his shirt, and through his hair. She leaned into him and started kissing him passionately.

"Wait—" he had said. "Not yet." He had thought about sex with Gabriella a lot, but had always been brought up believing in marriage before sex.

"What? We're both eighteen. This is legal. And we're ready. I know it. And we'll be together whatever." She had replied.

But he had refused. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. The thought was just incomprehensible in his mind. Gabriella had sighed, but she respected his wishes. He swore that he wouldn't keep either of them waiting another second later than they had to.

The next day he had gone out and spent the money he had saved for college and spent it on something that would prove to him that they would be together forever. He had bought a $5000 ring to show Gabriella how much he cared. He had set a date on his calendar that he was going to propose. He had planned his entire life around Gabriella. They were going to get married. They weren't going to have to wait anymore. They would have a family, and a life together.

Gabriella had thought that her life was the only one crashing down around her. But she was wrong. Troy's life was crashing down around her too.


	4. the ring

**Angel number 2 here back in action!! Sorry guys it's been my fault the stories haven't been coming out as fast!!! Don't be mad…..**

**Chapter 3**

Troy was laying in bed, toying with the ring between his fingers, his heart beating twice as fast as it normally would. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he had the feeling that he was hyperventilating.

"Troy, everything ok in there?" His dad asked, turning the knob of door.

"Uhh yea dad fine!!!" Troy said frantically, hiding the ring in the first place possible, which unfortunately, was to grab his crotch.

"Hey man, I'm really sorry about Gabby's mom, but these things happen. How's Gabby holdin up?"

Fine, I guess." Troy mumbled

"Just remember to… are you holding your crotch?" Troy's dad said, puzzled.

"Ummm, I had an itch???" Even with all that's been going on, even he had to chuckle at that.

"Ok, well have fun with that….." Troy's dad said, closing the door on his way out.

The one fact Troy failed to mention was that he didn't tell his parents about the ring… or the fact that it came from his college fund.

Troy put the ring back in its velvet case, and stuff in his underwear drawer, in the far right corner, under the book of their emails from Gabby that she had given him for their six month anniversary. He took a long sigh, wiped a tear away from his face, and took a bold step out from his previous, crazy life, and of course, out the door some dinner. Stress made people starve for some reason…

Later…

**PolluteYourRiver14 signed on at 11:06**

PolluteYourRiver14: Hey, Chartruse… you there?

Chartruse08: Yea, you sound like a guy with a lot of problems, no offense.

PolluteYourRiver14: Lol yea. My life is like a Broadway show!

Chartruse08: Haha your funny! Are you sure I can't know who you are?

PolluteYourRiver14: Sorry, but I'm a pretty screwed up individual. You wouldn't want me.

Chartruse08: I wouldn't be so sure about that… so what's your problem?

PolluteYourRiver14: You know how I told you that my girlfriend was pregnant and it wasn't mine?

Chartruse08: Yea, what about it?

PolluteYouRiver14: Well before I found out I kinda bought a ring for her…

Chartruse08: Was it one of those cute little seashell rings? I love those…

PolluteYourRiver14: No it was…. Maybe… a Tiffany's…

Chartruse08: A TIFFANY'S!?!?!?!?!?

PolluteYourRiver14: Yea. $5000 diamond. Nice huh?

Chartruse08: Damn right!!! That must've been one pretty special girl.

PolluteYourRiver14: Yea…. I just wish things could be the way they were….

Chartruse08: But if things were always the same, you would never experience anything that could be ten times better.

PolluteYourRiver14: Your right. Thanks for the moral boost. Ttyl.

Chartruse08: Ttyl. Hope things work out.

**PolluteYourRiver14 signed off at 11:26**

**Chartruse08 signed off at 11:28**


	5. reality check

Disney channel owns High School Musical. Not me. In case anyone got confused.

Angel 3/3 (The only reason I am even remembering to write is because I am at a sleepover with angels 1 and 2 ) )

CHAPTER 4- REALITY CHECK

The funeral was four days after the accident. Gabriella was wheeled there in a chair. Troy came with his parents. Gabriella's dad came from New York. Kids from their school came. Gabriella saw Sharpay and her brother Ryan, along with her best friend Taylor and Taylor's boyfriend Chad. Gabriella was in the front row with her father and other family members she remembered vaguely from past holiday dinners and other celebrations. But none of this mattered. Gabriella looked down at the scars on her arms and one particularly deep gash along one side of her leg. She could walk but the doctors thought that she was too traumatized. She then turned her hands over in her lap and looked at the scars on the back of her hands. These were probably the least dangerous cuts she had. They were barely cutting into her skin, but they held so much more value. They were the scars of what she felt when she couldn't escape reality. These were self-inflicted scars. Reminding her how many lives she had ruined by her selfish actions. These were the scars that she scratched into her flesh with her own teeth and nails after she woke up in the middle of the night screaming.

The ceremony started and ended. Gabriella was being talked to by people. She talked back. People cried. She didn't. She didn't have any strength left to cry. All she could do was nod and wait for it to be over. She felt sick. She felt sick a lot lately. She asked to be wheeled to the bathroom. She was. It was a coed bathroom. She saw someone walk out. It was someone familiar. He looked at her at just stared. Then he turned and walked away.

She wheeled herself into the bathroom and threw up. She sat there for a few minutes before leaving. She wanted to make sure that Troy had really left before she came out. She couldn't face him ever again after what she had done. She couldn't face anyone at school or even anyone in Albaquerque ever again. She knew what they would be calling her… a slut, a whore, names she never thought she would be called. She thought her story would have a romantic ending like everyone else's. But unfortunately, she hadn't gone the classic route. She had cheated on her boyfriend and gone all the way with someone else.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy watched her wheel into the bathroom, the love of his life, the love who now truly belonged to someone else because he had been so conservative. He had not acted how a teenager was supposed to act. If he had not let a stupid belief get in his way, he would have had a future with a beautiful girl. Now that girl had a future with someone else who was more worthy of her than him.

He ran back to his house in the heat of mid-August and sat down at his computer.

PolluteYourRiver14: Chartruse are you there?

Chartruse08's AutoResponse: At the Funeral. RIP Mrs. Montez.

PolluteYourRiver14: Tell me when you get back in okay?

PolluteYourRiver14: If you wanna talk 2 a screwup like me.

Chartruse08 has just returned from away

Chartruse08: Hi. I just found got back from the funeral. It's so sad. Were you there?

PolluteYourRiver14: Yeah.

Chartruse08: so have your problems gotten any better? have you talked to your girlfriend at all?

PolluteYourRiver14: not really. I saw her. Couldn't really talk to her. I mean its all my fault. How could i face her again?

Chartruse08: wait… how is it your fault that she got pregnant if the baby isn't yours?

PolluteYourRiver14: well I knew that she wanted to have sex and I kept pushing her away. So she went to someone else who actually deserved her.

Chartruse08: ok. You say that your screwed up. And you kinda are. But not for the reasons you think.

PolluteYourRiver14: ummm thanks?

Chartruse08: No problem. But seriously. Think about what your saying.

Chartruse08 has signed off

Troy just sat there in awe. He had never even considered Gabriella's pregnancy to NOT be his fault. How could this complete stranger know his life almost better than he did?


	6. Emotions

Disclaimer: . . . yeah . . .idk who owns high school musical but . . . its not me.

Chapter 5

The world seemed to be going in slow motion except for Troy. His parents, well his dad, didn't want him to miss anymore basketball practices.

One day. Though it didn't seem like much, that one day seemed to last forever throughout that day. His friends would all in some way remind him unintentionally remind of a certain girl who was missing throughout the earlier part of the day.

The day was bearable only because he hadn't actually seen her if he saw her; Troy knew a wave of unmanly emotions would most definitely overcome him if he actually saw her. That is only if he saw her. If he actually talked to her, then he would have a very horrific mental breakdown.

The bell rang awaking Troy from his mental calculations of about how much of his sanity would possibly be taken from this day. Troy grabbed his books and was met by Chad in the hallway on the way to Honors Spanish, the only class they actually want to go to . . . and not for the lesson. Senorita Jankowski was the only teacher in this school who wasn't cryptic or married. Plus she was hot. This was the main reason the class was sought after most senior males. In fact only 5 girls had made it into the class, Sharpay and Kelsi included.

Troy took his usual seat next to Chad and Sharpay, with Kelsi behind him.

"Hey Kels, Pay. Have you guys seen Gabriella?"

"No!!!" they yelled in unison.

The door opened. There was the sound of crumpling paper. And someone sat down in front of him. That could only mean one person. A certain brunette who Troy had failed to mention was in his class. Gabriella turned around in her seat to face his but he refused to turn around and see the girl who caused him so much pain.

"Troy I really am sorry. But it's not like your world is over. My mother died and I think that qualifies as a worse situation." She stated before the squeak of her seat signified that she had turned back around.

It should be safe just to turn around and see only the back of her head. He turned around and as soon as he saw her he knew he was going to cry. Right here in front of this class.

"Senorita Jankowski, could I go to the nurse? I don't feel good."

"Sure, Troy. Grab the pass and you may go." She said before turning back to the board to write the do now.

Ten minutes later after the nurse put Troy through every strange nurse test known to man, she sent him back to class. He knew he couldn't go back. He decided to go to the auditorium where he could cry alone.

However when he opened the door he found someone else was already in there but as soon as she saw him she ran out the other entrance leaving Troy with only a glimpse of blonde hair before he left.

He decided to try WildCat chat. Maybe Chartruse would be there to talk to him.

**PolltueYourRiver14 signed on at 1:45 p.m.**

PolluteYourRiver14: Chartruse are you there???

Chartruse08: Naughty, Naughty you know we shouldn't be doing this during school.

PolluteYourRiver14: Sorry, I really needed to talk to someone.

Chartruse08: Its ok. I was actually gonna do the same thing.

PolluteYourRiver14: My ex came into my classroom and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. But it hurt so bad.

Chartruse08: Me too. I have been doing so well in school. I even got early admission to every single college I was accepted into its not like my parents care though because of my brother's disability on top of that he knocked up some girl and now he wants to elope in Vegas. And my parents couldn't be happier.

PolluteYourRiver14: Well I guess I could b the first to congratulate you then. Congrats (insert real name here) that's so great!!! What colleges?

Chartruse08: Thanks! Yale, Princeton, Havard, Brown, Columbia, and Duke.

PolluteYourRiver14: Wow.

PolluteYourRiver14: I only got early acceptance to duke because of basketball.

Chartruse08: Good job! Maybe we'll see each other there if you figure out who I am . . . Doubt you will.

**Chartruse08 signed off at 2:03 p.m.**


	7. temptation

1**Disclaimer: Please I beg you! Who ever owns high school musical, can you sell it to me!** **1/3**

Chapter 6:

Troy was pumped. At exactly 3:30 p.m. November 30 his team was going to start another season. A wining season that is ensuring his spot at a top college. Nothing could bring him down today. As long as he didn't see her that is . . . NO Bolton snap out of it!

"Hay, Troy!" he heard girlish voice call from down the hallway. "Turn around!" Troy did as he was told and was confronting by Sharpay, Kelsi and what looked like the entire drama club. "You cheered us on last year and now we want to return the favor! Lets go ever body!" All of the drama kids took off there jackets to reveal t-shirts that spell out WILDCATS!

"Wow, that's pretty sick guys!" He was actually being sincere after he and **she who must not be named** stole her and Ryan's roles last year he thought she would have seen there drama club cheer from last year as a cruel joke. Wait a second . . .

"Sharpay aren't you going to show me your shirt?" he put on his best pout in a joking way.

"Troy, you'll see it at the game! Me and Kels will be front row center supporting our wildcats!" she yelled resulting in a eruption of cheering from the drama section.

"You guys are such great friends!" He yelled to them all. Then he turned his attention back to Sharpay. "Does Kelsi still have a crush on a certain teammate of mine, with black hair, who might not be the smartest guy in the world . . ." He hinted.

"Troy! Your so mean!" Sharpay giggled. "And yes Kelsi is ab-viously smitten! Look at her she pointed." It was true Kelsey was wearing Jason's practice shirt. Wonder how she got a hold of that . . .

"Ahh Troy get your head out of the gutter! He let her borrow it cause she wanted to wear something school supportive!" Sharpay laughed answering his thoughts.

"Hey I didn't say anything!" He put his hands up in this air innocently.

"Awww! You know I can't stay mad at those big, blue, dreamy eyes of yours Bolton . . ." Sharpay admitted, very sarcastically and dramatically.

"Ohh now your gonna get it!" He yelled as he hoisted her up fireman's style and put her on his shoulder.

"Troy put me down you meanie!" She screamed between fits of laughter. She kicked and punched at his back all the way to lunch where he placed her down between him and Taylor. Taylor and Chad were too busy feeding ever french fries and playing footsie under the table. Other than the happy couple, Kelsi, Ryan, Jason, Zeke, Martha, and few other players and cheer leaders sat at the table. There was only one spot left open and Troy knew as soon as **she who must not be named** comes he would retreat to his secret spot and get focused again.

"Troy she's not coming for a while. She has to make up a calc test." Sharpay said again answering his thoughts. She was really good at that.

"Omg you guys!" screeched Kelsi. "So I'm getting home from my date with Jason on Friday, right? And I see my parents making out on the couch. But then I'm like I want to be just as in love with someone as they seem to be. So I'm just curious, what do you think your significant other will be like." Troy saw Sharpay and Kelsi lock eyes and knew they were just trying to change the subject but obviously Sharpay didn't think the topic of conversation was any better.

"Down Shar!! It's okay." Troy said reassuringly to Sharpay. "A Person you love with know you better than yourself. Anytime you talk to them you instantly feel better. They make you laugh. Anytime you're away from them its pure torture because your hearts aches to hear the sound of their voice or their hand in yours."

"And every time you look at them you look at them you just know what they're feeling and they know you." Sharpay finished staring right into Troy's eyes. They held the glaze for what felt like an eternity to them but almost as soon as it had begun Chad decided to talk about the game.

"So you pumped man!" Chad asked Troy.

He turned his head and locked eyes with her again. "Absolutely."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

This was only their first game and already they were playing the third best team in the league: Whitewood High. The stands were packed with wildcat fans ready to see him lead their team to another victory. Troy knew he should be focused but he was . . . nervous. Oh no he was feeling unmanly again. He knew he couldn't start crying here though. Not in front of all of the people who came here to support him.

Suddenly the lights were getting too bright and he decided to go back into the locker for a little while.

He splashed his face with cold water and looked at the nervous wreck he saw in the mirror. How could this be the same guy who not only led his team to the championships as only a junior while also staring as a lead in Twinkle Town!!! (Okay Twinkle Town was not the best example . . .) He heard the squeaking of sneakers across the locker room floor.

"Could you give me a minute in here alone?" He asked politely to the only other person in the locker room.

"Troy! I thought you wanted to see my outfit!" He knew that girlish voice anywhere.

"Your right. Your right. Come on let's see it then!" Troy yelled to a still concealed Sharpay.

"I will only enter if I hear applause. And yes that means you Bolton!" she yelled back.

"Yay." He said in monotone jokingly.

"Close enough I guess." He heard a sigh and in entered Sharpay in a red T-Shirt with the Wildcat's on the front in sparkles, white shorts and red, rhinestone covered coach sneakers. She did a little twirl and pretended to shoot a basket.

"Wow. That's amazing! You look like a real wild cat now." He said truly impressed. She squealed and ran to hug him.

"You haven't really seen the best part!" She turned around and it said Bolton on the back with 14 right in the middle just like a jersey. "Now you know you'll have your number one fan in the stands."

"Thanks Shar, you always know how to make me feel better." Troy engulfed her in another hug and she brought her head to his chest. '_She's one of my best friends isn't she,_' Troy asked himself. Slowly he raised her head so that they were staring right at each other. Temptation took over and their lips met in one in sync motion and Troy instantly felt an electric current flow through his body. They broke apart and Troy knew things would be different now.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

"And 10 seconds to go! Wildcats are up by just one point if they can maintain this lead this could turn out to be another promising season! Number 12 Whitewood has takes the shot and . . . It's blocked by number 14 our very own Wildcat captain Troy Bolton!" Yelled the announcer.

Troy's teammates stormed the court ready to carry him back into the locker room. However Troy's mind was only on one person: a blonde who now attempted to squeeze her way into the overjoyed crowd. Before he could try to get to her he was hoisted up high above the cheering crowd, and into the locker room.

He changed as fast as he could and raced into the hallway thanking everyone who congratulated him half-heartedly. After all he was on a mission. Then he saw her up ahead talking to Ryan. He tried to wave but when he went to raise his hand he heard a small voice behind him.

"Hey game-winner."

He turned around slowly to face her. She was a little rounder now then she was before but she was still his Gabriella.

"Listen Troy there's something I need to tell you," she started. "I lied. The babies yours. You got drunk at a party and well . . . I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." She looked as though she was about to cry. "Listen I don't expect you to forgive me but I was hoping you would." She stared straight into his eyes. "I really miss you Troy." He didn't believe what he was hearing, however in body went into autopilot and leaned in to kiss her right there in front of all those people. Including the girl who loved him.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Gabriella couldn't believe she was doing this but when she saw Sharpay kissing Troy she was jealous. Te icing on the cake was Troy winning the game for his team. They should still be the ruling King and Queen. She had had her taste of popularity and wasn't about to let it go. She saw him exit the locker room headed toward Sharpay so she did the one thing one at East High wouls have expected.

"Hey game-winner." He turned around to face her.

"Listen Troy there's something I need to tell you," she started. "I lied. The babies yours. You got drunk at a party and well . . . I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." She began to cry and smiled inwardly at this magnificent lie she had created. "Listen I don't expect you to forgive me but I was hoping you would." She stared straight into his eyes. "I really miss you Troy." He leaned in to kiss her and she knew her planned had worked. She had power again.

Temptation. If it hurts anyone at least it won't be her.


	8. confusion and heartbreak

1Disclaimer: See the previous chapter . . .

Chapter 7:

Once again Troy was on top of the world. He had is girl back, his team had won the game and apparently he was going to be a father. There was only one person he wanted to tell.

**PolluteYourRiver14 signed on at 7:15 p.m.**

PolluteYourRiver14: Chartruse!!! I have big news!!!

PolluteYourRiver14: You there? . . .

PolluteYourRiver14: hello?

Chartruse08: yeah im here

PolluteYourRiver14: Me and my girlfriend are back together!!!

Chartruse08: You are? Like together together?

Chartruse08: I thought she was pregnant with someone else's child.

PolluteYourRiver14: Apparently it was mine after all.

PolluteYourRiver14: We talked after the game and it turns out I got really drunk at that party Zeke through. And one thing led to another.

Chartruse08: I thought you were over her? You don't have feelings for anyone else? Anyone at all?

Troy leaned back in his seat. Sharpay. He had totally forgotten about her when Gabriella, gosh it felt good to say her name again, had found him.

Suddenly panicked, he sat up erect. What if she saw the kiss?!?!?! Oh no, how could he do that to her? He was truthfully a horrible person.

He was with Gabriella now though. So he should probably not let word of the kiss get around.

The kiss. It had been one of the best moments of his day, maybe his life, but he had to let it go. He had an obligation to Gabriella now and Troy Bolton was a man of morals. Best to forget, no matter what he thought he felt.

PolluteYourRiver14: Nope. She is the only one for me now. And even if there was I wouldn't be able to be with them. I have a family now. And nothing will ever matter more to me.

PolluteYourRiver14: I am doing the right thing right in forgiving her?

PolluteYourRiver14: Hello?

**Chartruse08 signed off at 7:28 p.m.**

What was her problem? Troy was only doing what was right. What was meant to happen, right?

Then why did he feel so confused.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella stared at her self sideways in the mirror. She was already starting to show. It was not fair. If she had not gotten pregnant her mother would not have died, her boyfriend would not have mistrusted her and no one would have found out about her affair. She could not believe that she had lied to Troy just to get him back. Zeke's party had been the night the child was conceived. She knew that. But not with Troy. No with someone entirely different. She was lying to both of them.

She had seen the look on Sharpay's face when Troy had kissed her. Pure heartbreak. The sick part of it was Gabriella was enjoying every minute of it.

"Baby you are going to have one interesting family." she cooed to her protruding stomach. She skipped over to the phone. Now to make sure Sharpay stays away.

"Hello, Sharpay speaking!" a girlish voice mumbled on the other end. Sharpay sounded depressed.

"Sharpay listen I saw you kiss Troy yesterday." stated Gabriella getting right to the point. This was business not pleasure.

"You did?!?!" Ha! She sounded surprised. Bitch.

"Yes and I just want to say that we are back together, so I don't like it's a very good idea for you two to out anymore . . ." There was silence on the other end.

"And if I don't . . ." Sharpay started.

"You'll end up heartbroken all over again. I mean he already chose me twice over you, hasn't he?" Dial tone. Perfect. Troy was hers.

"I hope you get my determination, Baby. Then you'll always get what you want, just like me."

**What do you think? I'll only continue if I get more reviews. And IDEAS!!! Those would be great! Happy Holidays! **

**Xoxo,**

**#1**


	9. vacation in the mountains

1**Disclaimer: All those who do not own high school musical raise their hands! **_**awkwardly raises hand**_

Chapter 8

School was passing in the blink of an eye for Troy and soon it was Christmas time. All around East high the normal Wildcat red was now complemented by giant green wreaths and a Christmas tree in the center of the lunch room.

All around the hallway people were bustling in excitement of the upcoming week and a half long break. Freshman shuffled along the hallway carrying bags half their size, full to the brim with presents for their friends. Upperclassmen were talking about there planned vacations and counting down the minutes until the final bell. Suddenly the speakers started crackling causing everyone's hands to shoot to their ears.

'_Attention students, I would like to first of all congratulate our boys basketball team on their undefeated season so far. Secondly, I would like to remind you that mid-terms will be resuming when we could back so please, for the sake of our state funding, put your time to could use!!! . . . Oh yes and Ms. Darbus would like to remind you tryouts for the winter musical . . . Oh sorry, Musicale. Anyway, tryouts will be the Friday following the championship game_ _and there will be a meeting held during lunch in the auditorium. Have a Happy Holidays, and Principal out!" _Oh dear that last part was a little awkward. "_How was I do you think I sounded okay did I command authority?" _Principal Matsui asked the secretary, obviously oblivious to the fact he hadn't turned off the PA system. "_By the way, I was wondering. Do you want to go out with me sometime?" _Howling laughter broke out amongst the students. "_Oh my foot's on what?-_" Wow. That was awkward.

Shaking his head, Troy made his way to his friends. Upon seeing him Sharpay turned around and started talking to Ryan who looked as though he also felt like being antisocial. Gabby and her growing belly came through the group to kiss him quickly on the lips.

"Hey there, Baby," Troy cooed to her stomach. Everyone started laughing. Well almost everyone. Troy turned to go talk to Sharpay. He knew they hadn't talk at all expect for polite conversation since they had kissed in the locker room. Actually he hadn't talked to Chartruse very much either since then. She never responded to any of his messages and now Troy was beginning to miss talking to his unknown friend.

"So Shar what are you and Ryan doing for Christmas. Are you going anywhere?" He asked trying to start a conversation. Sharpay did not even look at him instead she saw her turn her eyes to Gabriella.

"Yes actually we are going up to Colorado and Surprise!" She and Ryan turned around with passports and plane tickets in their hands. "You are too!" They shouted in unison.

Cheers broke out amongst the group of friends. Taylor and Kelsi ran up to Ryan and they each kissed him on one cheek earning him an angry glare from Jason and Chad, but for only a second. Sharpay looked hopefully at Troy and he walked over to her.

"You arranged all of this; I can not believe my parents would agree to this!" Troy engulfed her in one of his signature hugs.

Sharpay moved her head so she could whisper in his ear. "Well they are flying up late on Christmas so they'll get there the next day so were don't have total freedom but I thought it would be fun to have a trip over break cause . . . we're probably never going to see each other again after graduation. Well, only at visits home and reunions, so I want to create an illusion for myself. Where everything is perfect, well almost prefect anyway." He felt her nuzzle her nose against his collar bone and let out a deep sigh.

"You know, Shar. I'll always be there for you no matter what right?" he whispered into her ear.

"I know." she mumbled. It was almost inaudible but Troy heard it.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The next day, Saturday to be exact, they departed from Albuquerque to Denver, Colorado. Gabriella was going to be driving up with her father because of the baby. Plus he wanted a chance to get unpacked because he was moving into the Montez's house.

Sharpay's parents had bought the tickets in advice, so of course they had bought the entire first class cabin. Troy had gone to the bathroom as soon as they got on the plane. When he came back the only space available was next to Sharpay.

"Hello Miss. Mind if I take this seat?" he asked in his best fake British accent like you always saw in cheesy movies.

"Why, but of course masseur!" Sharpay giggled back in her equally cheesy French accent. She scooted over and Troy plopped himself down in the Seat: the leather seat. Oh yes, he could definitely get used to this.

"So do you want a drink? We could have champagne or seltzer or something?" Sharpay offered as she flipped through the new seventeen magazine.

"Ah . . . Sharpay we're underage." Troy whispered.

"Ah . . . Troy we're celebrating. I draw the line at one. Oh, Miss . . . Cecilia is it? Can I get champagne for me and my friend please?" She said putting her arm around Troy and trying to look older than she was.

"Of course Miss Evans right away!" The flight attendant immediently scurried down the isle to get the drinks. A few minutes later he and Sharpay were clinking glasses to celebrate the start of an amazing trip.

"So, knowing you, what amazing adventures do you have planned for us once we get to Denver?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"Well- I think me and the girls will take a quick shopping trip at this amazing mall near the airport and then I think there's a small espn zone so you'll be entertained for a few hours." Troy laughed at that. "Then we'll take the limo up to the ski resort and then switch over to snow mobiles so we can get to our cabin. Then we are going to go back down, ride the gondola to the top where we will be having dinner. Don't worry Hazzie's is a-mazing!"

"Well I'd say we are most definitely going to have the best vacation ever!" Troy cheered earning him cheers from the other wildcats.

"Yeah it will," Sharpay said quietly. Then she yawned and put her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy Put his head on top of hers and they both slept like that for the rest of the ride.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After a few hours of shopping and a few hours of watching the big game, both the boys and the girls were ready to head up the mountain. But their second mode of transportation was not very appealing to the girls in the group, expect for sharpay.

"Come on guys it's just like riding a bike!" said Sharpay.

"But I know how to ride a bike, but on ice those things can flip over and kill you!" protested Taylor.

"Shar, how about I get one by myself and show them how it's done?" asked Ryan already making his way down to one of the five snow mobiles.

"Good idea we'll meet you up there then, alright?" she waved good-bye as Ryan straddled the snow mobiles and started making his way up the path. "See everyone it's not hard at all. Trust me it's so fun!"

Everyone muttered in agreement that they would give it and try and Sharpay began pairing people off. "Okay, Chad and Taylor, Kelsi and Jason, Martha and Zeke, and Troy you wouldn't mind riding with me would you?" She asked while stomping towards the final snow mobile.

"Sure but Sharpay I've never done this before, as in ever." Troy looked at the snow mobile which suddenly looked very intimidating.

"Then this is your chance to learn now get your butt on that snow mobile!" Sharpay shouted, pointing at the seat. Troy complied and soon Sharpay was guiding him through all of the controls and he realized it was very far from the motorcycle his cousin had taught him to drive over the summer.

"Sharpay we did it! I can now ride a snow mobile!" Troy cheered once they reached there clearing in front of the cabin. "Wow, this place is amazing!" The house stood three stories tall, not counting the finished basement beneath it. It was a true loge cabin too. The walls, floors ceiling were all made out of a beautiful golden brown wood. And the windows were spotless and showed a sort of atrium at the front of the house. It sort of reminded troy of a hotel because he could see through the glass to all three of the above ground floors. It was prefect.

"Yeah wait until you see the rooms on the inside!" Sharpay squealed. "My parents actually bought this house from the original owner of the mountain so this house is about 60 years old. Of course the furniture, etc. is all new though. I love it!"

Sharpay gave everyone the grand tour and each room was more amazing than the next. "So everyone gets their own room with a king-sized bed and their own full bath. The rooms are located on the second floor and our parents rooms with be on the top. There is a screening room and a game room in the basement. Zeke, Martha the kitchen is located on the first floor and yes you may go there now!" Zeke and Martha sprinted down the stairs and the group heard random clinking of pots and the opening of cabinets. "And you guys can all check out your rooms. They have your names on them and your stuff is already unpacked."

Troy made his way down the hallway until he came to his room. He opened the door and there stood a king-sized bed fitted with flannel sheets, a comforter and four very fluffy pillows. He was beat so he decided to take a nap.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Sharpay sighed as she entered that room. She always loved coming to this place because it was so quiet. Her room was different from the rest. It was beige with gold accents along with the wooden floors and walls. She walked over to her window and looked out. She realized that since each room shared a balcony with another room, she could sneak into Troy's room at night if she wanted to. She made her way back to the bed and placed herself under the covers. The vacation was going to be great.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

_Troy looked around and realized he was at a dance. Prom to be exact from looking at the banners hanging around. Sharpay was on the opposite side of the room thinking the same thing. Their eyes met and Troy thought he looked beautiful in a snowy white gown and she thought he was handsome in a white tuxedo. As if drawn to each other they began walking to the center of the dance floor. They began dancing, their eyes never straying from one another. Troy began to lean in to kiss her and Sharpay did the same. Right when their lips were about to meet-_

"Troy and Sharpay! Wake up sleepy heads; you need to start getting ready for dinner!" Ryan screamed from the hallway waking both from their dream.

"That was weird." Both stated unknowingly in unison and then they started to get ready.

Hours later the group was down at the bottom of the mountain waiting to get into a gondola. "Guys only four people can go in at a time and there are nine of us, so how do you want to go up." asked Kelsi already sliding next to Jason.

"Well how about Taylor, Jason, Kelsi and I go up in one," Started Chad. "Then Ryan, Martha, and Zeke go up in another, and Troy and Sharpay go up in the last one."

"Works for us see you up there." cooed Kelsi as she entered the moving gondola.

Five minutes later, Troy and Sharpay sat on opposite sides of the gondola in silence. Troy was freezing and from the way Sharpay was shivering, she was too.

"Sharpay why don't you come over here, I'm freezing and I think we can keep each other warm." Troy suggested. Sharpay just nodded and switched sides nuzzling herself into Troy's side. He put his arm around her and before they knew it, they had reached the top.

"Wow, I can't believe there's really a restaurant up here!" Troy leaned up against the glass.

They exited the gondola and headed towards their friends who were just heading inside.

Everyone was finally talking their coats of and Troy saw that everyone looked very grown-up and fancy. Troy turned around to make a joke about it to Sharpay and he saw she was wearing a gorgeous silky, crème-colored dress with a gold accent pattern on the top (**this was something I actually designed myself when I was incredibly bored on Thursday.**) Her hair was curled and, though she had lost her summer tan, her skin glowed and sparkled.

"Sharpay, you look . . . wow." Troy stuttered. Sharpay smiled and Troy continued to stare at her.

"Troy, you have to order now," Sharpay told Troy as the waitress tapped her heal impatiently against the floor. "Never mind he'll have the steak, medium."

"Okay everyone here's to an amazing start to an amazing vacation!" Ryan cheered and everyone clinked glasses.

**So what do you think? Go on? End soon? Any plot ideas? I would love to hear them **

**xoxo 1/3**


	10. Deck the Halls

1**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is to own HSM!!!!**

Chapter 9

When the gang finally got back to the cabin, they found it had been decorated with every-Christmas-like-thing imaginable. There were wreaths and trees and holly and cookies and mistletoe all throughout the many rooms and hallways. Troy could hardly believe that tomorrow was Christmas Eve and then the next day Gabriella would be coming up with her father. Wow, he was going to meet her father!

Sharpay gazed around the cabin, instantly feeling frustrated. She had told the house keeper that she wanted to decorate the house with her friends tomorrow! At least she had not put any of the ornaments on the trees or the stars. They could always do that and then hit the slopes. She glanced at the clock. "Oh wow guys, it's 1:00 in the morning! We better hit the hay! I have a big day planned for us!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

"Rise and Shine! It's time to decorate the trees!" Sharpay screamed from all the way in the kitchen. "That means, you guys too, Bolton and Danforth!!!"

In about ten minutes, everyone had assembled downstairs, waiting to begin their task. Well, everyone except Troy. "Ryan can you get them started I need to go wake up a certain lazy bones and get his butt in gear!"

Sharpay raced up the stairs and knocked on Troy's door. "Bolton if you don't answer this door in three seconds, I am prepared to use force! One! Two! Three!" Sharpay opened the door and jumped onto the where Troy slept in a seemingly dead sleep. Sharpay begin bouncing around his sleeping form. "Troy! Wakey, Wakey!!!" She hopped off. Nothing seemed to be working. Well she might as well go to her last resort. "Troy breakfast!"

Troy heard something about breakfast and immediently jumped out of bed only to knock over Sharpay who had been standing near his bed. "Where's breakfast he asked her still awkwardly on top of her.

"Downstairs, and Troy can you do me a favor?" She looked at him with a sweet expression on her face.

"Yeah sure."

"Could you get off of me please?" Troy realized he was still on top of her and got up. He extended his hand to her and she gladly took it. They raced down the stairs only to find all of the trees had already been decorated.

"Troy, Shar! Glad you could join us! We left a very special job for you!" Ryan reached down into a box and pulled out the star. "You get to put the star on!"

"Ryan you know I'm scared of heights!" Sharpay squealed as she grabbed the ornament out of his hands.

"Shar, How about I hold you up and you can put it on," Troy suggested.

"Fine. But, I swear, if you drop me Bolton! You are going to get it!" Sharpay turned around, and Troy grasped her around the waist and lifted her up. "Troy careful!" She screeched.

Troy had to laugh at that. "Sharpay you can trust me! It's okay!" Sharpay leaned closer to the tree and tried to put the star on top, but even together they were a little to short. "Do you need to get higher?"

"Yeah, bring me down please!" Troy dropped slowly down to the floor.

"I think I'll have to get on your shoulders!" 'Good thing I wore underwear today,' thought Sharpay. Troy hoisted her up onto his shoulders and he walked towards the tree. Sharpay put the star and easily.

"Okay, you can put me down now!" She called to Troy. Troy threw her up into the air. "Troy!!!!!" she screamed as Troy came beneath her and caught her in a cradle. "Don't you ever do that again!!!" she screamed amongst the laughter of her friends.

"All right, Ryan what do we have planned next?" asked Zeke, who had just appeared out of the kitchen with Martha.

"Well I think we were going to go skiing and snow boarding depending on your preference." Ryan started walking towards a closet in the front atrium. "We've got all of your equipment here. So I guess I'll just hand it out alright? Let's see who has the army green skis, silver boots and black ski poles?" Zeke came from out of the kitchen and grabbed his stuff. "Okay these are Kelsi's skis, Taylor's skis, Chad's skis, Martha's skis, my skis, Jason's skis, and Troy and Shar come get your snow boards.

"You snow board?" Troy asked surprised while grabbing his board and boots.

"Yeah, I tried skiing but I got really board after a while. Plus they're more fun to go down terrain parks and black diamonds with." Sharpay stated while grabbing her white board with her signature SE on the front.

"Me too! Hey do you want to ditch the other's and hit the terrain park first?" Troy asked while walking up the stairs to his room.

"Sure, I'd love to! I know the best one too!" Sharpay agreed before closing her door.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

"Come on Troy! At least try to keep up!" Sharpay called before jumping off of a railing.

Troy could not believe how good Sharpay was at snowboarding. He had thought he was a pretty awesome snowboarder before he'd seen some of the tricks she could do.

Soon they had reached the bottom of the run where a little wooden lodge sat. This was Sharpay's favorite place for hot chocolate and she suddenly had a craving for it. "Troy let's grab something to drink here, I'm freezing and thirsty!" She said while unclipping her bindings.

Five minutes later, they both were sitting around the fire with a steaming cup of hot chocolate in their hands.

"Sharpay, where did you learn to do all of those tricks?" Troy asked her while un-zippering his coat.

"Well, this is where we've spent all of our winter breaks since I can remember," Sharpay said staring into the fire. "Our parents always sent us up here because they said it was more Christmassy, while they always go on a week long Caribbean vacation. It was usually pretty quiet in the house, so I came out here and snowboarded until it was dark. And you tend to learn something pretty cool tricks, if your caretaker is also a retired professional snowboarder." Sharpay laughed but Troy could tell she was really upset about this.

"I always get a really nice present too, so I guess I makes up for it," Sharpay stared at the floor now. She saw her initials engraved on the floor. This place was her secret place. She never brought anyone here with her before, not even Ryan. She loved coming up her and knowing that she could be herself without worrying about running into people she knew. But having Troy with her here made her feel so . . . happy.

"Thanks for coming Troy. This will be without a doubt the best Christmas I've ever have." Sharpay turned to Troy smiling with her eyes glistening with tears.

Troy pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Sharpay! How've you been honey?" the old cashier called while clearing off a table.

"Better Gladys. This is Troy. Troy this is Gladys." The old women smiled at Troy.

"Pleasure to meet you dear." She extended her hand to Troy.

"Nice to meet you too, Gladys. Might I just say is this hot chocolate is amazing." Troy complemented her while shaking her hand.

"Why thank you!" She blushed and leaned in to whisper in Sharpay's ear. "He's a keeper Sharpay!" It was Sharpay's turn to blush.

Troy turned to Gladys and said, "Yes, yes I am!" All three began to laugh, and Troy and Sharpay turned towards each other and smiled.

Troy had never seen Sharpay really laugh a real laugh instead of her fake flirty laugh. He liked this Sharpay a lot better than the one he had known over the summer.

"Well, I wish you the best. Promise me you'll take care of her Troy?" Gladys asked leaning against the edge of a table.

Without a second thought Troy replied, "I promise."

Sharpay blushed and smiled. "Thanks Gladys, for everything. Race you down the mountain, Troy?"

"I will but I'm going win this time! And you can bet on that!" (**hehe!)**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

The next day was Christmas, and everyone was doing their last minute shopping. Sharpay and Troy were the last ones up and by the time they got downstairs everyone else had left.

"Sharpay do you want to go shopping for our Christmas presents together?" Troy asked while pouring two travel mugs full of coffee.

"Sure I know some great little shops in town near this amazing pizza place that I've been dying to go to." She squealed grabbing a list off of the counter that she had been writing.

Two hours later, Sharpay and Troy were in the last store trying to find presents for "their parents" but really they were trying to find gifts for each other.

"So, Sharpay. If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Troy tried to ask casually, but it came out sounding so obvious he was ready to kick himself.

"Well, I wish their was a way for me to take this snow with us back to Albuquerque. I love this place a lot. I wish everything could stay as perfect as it does here." Sharpay turned away from him and he could tell she was fighting tears.

She quickly wiped them away though, "Troy what about you?"

"I always wanted to slow dance in the snow." Troy said truthfully. Ever since he had seen her parents slow dance on the deck in the snow on Christmas Eve, he wanted to do the same thing.

"Oh dear this isn't going to be easy," both mumbled under their breath.

**Hey everyone!!! Merry Christmas Eve!!! Sorry I didn't put this up yesterday, thinking of meaningful gifts is harder than I thought. Keep reviewing and sending ideas!!!**

**Xoxo**

**1/3(Gill)**


	11. Merry Christmas Sharpay

1**Disclaimer: Santa why did you betray me!!! There were no rights to HSM under my tree**! **I would have settled for Zac Efron!**

Chapter 10

It was Christmas Day at the house and all around the atrium there were mounds of wrapping paper and boxes. Everyone was struggling to get their presents up the stairs. Well except for Chad and Taylor, who found one of the secret mistletoe's the housekeeper had put up around the house and were making out.

Troy had gotten so many great presents today from everyone except Sharpay. It was okay though. He knew he was a pretty hard person to shop for. He Christmas presents so far included a signed basketball from all the guys on the team, a gift card to itunes, socks, a pack of candy canes, a cd of music Kelsi wants him to critique for her, and a basketball jersey. They were thoughtful, but he really wanted something else.

Sharpay looked around her, at the mess. It took every inch of her self-control not to start screaming at everyone to clean it up. She started picking up the wrapping paper to haul it to the garbage. She knew she was really angry because Troy did not get her a present. She had really hoped that they would exchange gifts in the snow underneath one of the secret mistletoe's and then kiss. But she knew it was just a silly dream. Gabriella was coming up today with her father and everyone's parents were coming tomorrow. Troy wound act all lovey-dovey with Gabriella and Sharpay would have to fight not to scream and cry.

Sharpay glanced at the liqueur cabinet. If she had to deal with this, she would have to have a little cushion. She grabbed the handle and threw it open. Her parents kept it well stocked, and she grabbed a bottle of vodka. After taking a swig and feeling burn her throat she decided that she should probably share it with everyone else.

"Everyone come to the kitchen!" Sharpay called, taking another swig. Everyone one assembled in. It was apparent that Chad and Taylor had been making out the entire time she had been in there, from the lack of lip gloss on Taylor's lips and the presence of lip gloss on Chad's. "I think it's about time that we properly get this holiday started. There's more stuff in the liqueur cabinet!" Everyone cheering, Zeke and Martha began to mix the different types of alcohol with egg nog. They poured it into nine glasses. Troy stood at the doorway watching Sharpay. This was not like her. He saw her standing in the corner and saw a trance of sadness in the way she was looking at everyone else.

Troy did not know what came over him, but he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. He took a swig right from the bottle. It burned in his throat but soon he felt much better.

All day, Sharpay had them playing different drinking games. She did not feel any better though. She felt empty. The one thing, well person, she wanted she could never have. It was eleven o'clock at night. before Sharpay knew it. If she was going to give Troy her present she should do it now.

Troy glanced at the clock. Eleven, he should really give Sharpay her present now. He got up and made his way to his room. It had been hard, but Troy thought he had found the perfect gift for her. He grabbed a wrapped package from under his bed.

As he was about to leave his room, he heard a small voice from behind him. "Troy." He turned around and saw Sharpay out on the balcony they shared. The walked out and shut the door. She had changed, She was wearing a silver dress with a bow. She turned around and kneeled near a tape player. Soft music filled the air and Sharpay walked towards him. "It's snowing," she said simply. Troy looked around and sure enough delicately snowflakes were floating down around them. He held out his present to her.

Sharpay took the little wrapped present from Troy. She carefully untied the bow and unwrapped the box. She lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful snow globe. She realized inside the was the cabin on the mountain. "Now you can bring the snow with you back to Albuquerque." She looked from the snow globe to Troy and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They began to slowly rock back and forth to the music.

"And now you had your dance in the snow. Merry Christmas, Troy." She whispered in his ear. Troy hugged her closer and looked up at the snow and spied a piece of mistletoe hanging above them. He backed up and looked into Sharpay eyes then back to the mistletoe.

Sharpay realized what Troy wanted to do. He leaned into her and she leaned into him. There lips met and the same electricity they felt that day in the locker room flooded through them again. Troy opened the door behind him and began to back up towards his bed. Sharpay followed him. Troy picked Sharpay up and placed her on the bed, their lips never parting. Sharpay tugged his shirt off and Troy put his arms up. Troy unzipped her dress and she pulled it off the rest of the way.

"Troy?!?!?! Sharpay?!?!?!" He heard a voice call from the hallway. Troy broke the kiss and looked towards the doorway. Gabriella stood there looking at them with tears in her eyes.

"Gabi! I can explain! I am so sorry!" Troy called panicked while putting his shirt on. Sharpay pulled the blankets up around her.

"Troy, it's okay, I forgive you. You look smashed. You however Sharpay looks fine." Gabriella stared Sharpay down as Troy went up to her side. "I can not believe you would try to sleep with someone who is obvious drunk as hell and has a pregnant girlfriend! You whore!" She screamed causing everyone to run to the doorway.

Everyone looked at Sharpay with hatred in their eyes. "Come on Troy you can stay in my room." Ryan shook his head at Sharpay and left to show Gabriella her room. Everyone else soon filed out leaving Sharpay completely alone. She put her dress back on, picked up her snow globe and went in to her room.

Once again her Christmas was ruined. Once again she had no one. She went into her bathroom. Glancing into the mirror she saw a monster, who only destroys. Something gleamed in the corner of her eye and she turned to see what it was. Her scissors. She picked it up and ran her finger along the blade. It was still razor sharp. She had only seen it done in movies, but she wanted a release from all the pain she was feeling. She brought the blade to her wrist and began to slice the skin, instantly feeling relief. Her blood began to ooze out of the cuts and she felt her head begin to spin as she walked back over to her bed. '_Merry Christams, Sharpay.'_

**Merry Christmas keep reviewing!!!**


	12. Monsters that haunt us

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't get me the rights to HSM . . .**

Chapter 11

Troy woke up in the morning with a pounding headache. Stretching out he felt his hand hit something next to him on the bed. He opened his eyes and realized he was not in his room. Next to him was the sleeping form of Gabriella. Troy looked down and realized he was wearing only his boxers.

'_Oh no. Not again!'_ Troy thought to himself, as he tried to remember what happened last night. Next to him Gabriella began to stir.

Gabriella did not get a wink of sleep last night. She was to busy contemplating what story she was going to tell everyone to explain what had happened last night with Troy and Sharpay. She could not believe that little bitch tried to steal Troy away from her again, after she had clearly told her to back off.

She knew Troy was already up and she might as well ask him if he remembered anything. "Morning, Troy!" She yawned and stretched for effect. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?" she asked when she saw him massaging his temples, something he always did when he had a hangover.

"No, actually I don't remember. Everything from yesterday is pretty much a blur," he said lying back down next to her.

"Well, let me fill you in. Sharpay knew that I was coming yesterday. That's why she got everyone drunk. She was planning to seduce you while you were legally intoxicated and then to have me walk in on you to break us up. She's really evil, Troy." Gabriella knew that she was twisting everything around to make it seem like Sharpay had planned all of this and maybe the hormones were making her crazy, but Gabriella was not going to let Troy get away. She wanted him too much.

"Wow." Troy stared down at the floor. How could so much have happened without him being able to remember any of it? "That why she planned this trip, right?" He stared her straight in the eyes. He saw them glitter, and it looked like she was about to cry.

Gabriella stared right back at Troy with a satisfied look and said convincingly, "Yes, Troy. Everything has been a set up from the Drama Team shirts to the surprise trip. She may be ruthless but she's ruthlessly brilliant."

"Did anything happen between us?" Troy asked her uncomfortably.

"Yes, but I stopped you before anything serious happened. You were really drunk too." Gabriella looked down and hugged her stomach. She knew this little explanation could not have gone any better.

"Gabriella, are you mad at me?" Troy stared her right in the eyes and he knew he was going to start acting unmasculine again.

"Troy, I forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes." Staring down again at her stomach, she could not help feeling like she was making a huge one right now.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Waking up, Sharpay found that she was still dressed and still held the snow globe close to her chest.

Troy on top of her. Gabriella walking into the room. Hateful glares from people who were her friends.

Sharpay shook these thoughts from her head. She had to think positively. They could not really hate her, could they? She knew his had made a horrible mistake, but the really could not hate her.

She took a quick shower, threw some clothes on and went down stairs to get breakfast. Everyone was already down there talking in the kitchen but as soon as Sharpay went through the door they all stopped to stare at her.

Sharpay finally knew what they meant in the movies when they said walking into a silent room full of people and knowing they were just talking about you is one of the worst feelings in the world. So she did the only thing she could think to do, run.

She ran up the stairs bumping into Troy, but she just kept going all the way to her room.

Slamming her door closed she raced to the bathroom and found the scissors. Dragging them across her already scabby wrists, fresh cuts formed instantly making her feel better. She applied more make-up and changed her clothes. Re-entering her room, she saw was her reflection in her full length mirror. Just like last night all she saw was a monster. All she saw was a cold person. All she saw was the Ice Queen.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Sharpay pushed past Troy and Gabriella on the stairs, not even bothering to look at him or say sorry. Gabriella took his hand in hers and began leading him down the stairs to the kitchen.

Everyone was assembled around the island in the middle and Gabriella stepped forward to get their attention.

"Everyone, what happened last night was all part of a yet another plan of Sharpay's. Now I forgave Troy so please do not be angry at him. However, if any of you plan to stay friends with Sharpay, then you are no longer a friend of mine." She grabbed Troy's hand again and waited for a response from the stunned group.

Martha was the first to speak, "Okay, Gabi we won't talk to her anymore if that's what you want."

"I can't believe my own sister would do this to you guys. Twin sister none the less!" Ryan yelled outraged.

"Alright it's settled then. Thanks guys." Gabriella turned to Troy and realized her problems were over.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

The rest of vacation passed by in a blur and before anyone knew it, they were all entering East High once again.

Troy saw his friends near Ryan's and Kelsi's lockers and Troy walked over towards them. Just as he was about to greet everyone, there came a crash from the doors he had just entered. Troy turned around and was surprised at what he saw.

Sharpay entered the school leaving all of the emotions she had come to use at the door. She knew she looked good. That was her whole point of wearing this outfit. It was also something the new Sharpay would have never worn. She saw all of her old friends standing near her locker and walked past them without looking at them.

"Once an Ice Queen, always an Ice Queen," she heard Gabriella sneer. Once she had passed. She was the Ice Queen, alright. So she knew she could not let that go.

"Oh, hi Gabriella," she said with fake cheer and she turned around to face her. "Love your shirt; it hides all that embarrassing baby fat." Gabriella covered her stomach.

"At least, she's not a whore," Taylor called stepping up and comforting Gabriella.

"Oh hay, Taylor! Well, do you want to make a club, because I could have sworn a heard some loud moaning coming from your room over break? Toodles everyone!" With that Sharpay looked at Troy and walked away.

Troy could not believe all of the things Sharpay was saying. Finally Sharpay turned to go and Troy didn't know what scared him more. The fact that the Ice Queen was back or that when she looked at him all he saw was hate.

**I hate Gabriella!!! Okay so, whatcha think?!?!?! Good? Bad? More reviews please!!!**


	13. Scared

**Disclaimer: I don't believe in Santa Claus anymore. Check past chapters. (I'm really joking!!!)**

Chapter 12

Troy took a good long look at the sign-up list for the play. He already saw Gabriella's name on the list along with Ryan, Taylor, Jason and Chad. Zeke and Martha want to work on costumes. Kelsi was finally going to write a whole show and Ms. Darbus was letting her direct. Ms. Darbus was going to run the auditions though because she did not want Kelsi to face the ridicule after casting a show. Even though he knew all his friends were auditioning, he could not bring his hand to sign the paper.

"Move it or lose it, Bolton! There are other people who want to sign-up." Troy turned around to see Sharpay tapping her foot impatiently and staring at him. Turning back to the sign-up sheet he signed his name a fast as he could. The new Sharpay scared even him.

"Finally!" she signed and she grabbed the pen out of his hands and scribbled her perfect signature across the page. "See you on the stage, Troy." Unlike last her there was no smile or flirtation in her voice. With another hard glare she turned and walked through the crowd, who parted for her like the red sea.

Troy looked down at his phone; he really wanted someone he could talk to about all of this. Troy ran into a bathroom stall in the nearest boy's room and typed in the only person he could think of.

**PolluteYourRiver14 signed in at 11:23 a.m.**

PolluteYourRiver14: Are you there I really need someone to talk to?

Chartruse08: Don't we all.

Chartruse08: what's up?

PolluteYourRiver14: Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?

Chartruse08: I'm still mad, but kinda need someone to talk to.

PolluteYourRiver14: Okay then, you can go first.

Chartruse08: Well recently, the only guy I've ever loved started to hate me and my parents have been fighting. Oh and here's the kicker, I'm cutting myself.

PolluteYourRiver14: cutting yourself doesn't solve your problems, you know

Chartruse08: Yeah but it sure makes them a lot easier to handle. Enough about me, what about you?

PolluteYourRiver14: well . . . there's this girl. Something happened with us over break but I stopped it because I have a pregnant girlfriend to look after but now she changed.

Chartruse08: its funny how that happens isn't it. She's hiding something.

**Chartruse08 signed off at 11:28 a.m.**

Troy stared at the stall door and thought about she had said. What would Sharpay be hiding? Troy's pondering was cut short by the bell and he had to get back to class.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

During free period, the first round of auditions was being held. Ms. Darbus as usual was lecturing the students on the expectations of the theater. ". . . And remember it is not the theater who should bow to you; it is you who must throw yourself to the mercy of the theater! This year, I have decided to try a new way of auditioning. Everyone will be auditioning as a single. I will mix you up accordingly at the call backs. Also, I would like you to sing a song of your choosing this year. So let's begin!" With a wave of her scarf she called the hopefuls to the stage one at a time. Finally it was Troy's turn.

He hopped onto the stage and searched until he found the person he was looking for in the audience. He signaled for the music to begin to play and began to sing:

_Everything you say or do  
I am always there for you  
Whether you're laughing or you're screaming  
No one else could take your place  
I will always see your face  
When I'm awake and when I'm dreaming_

Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world

If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place

I can't stand to watch you go  
Cause in my head deep down I know  
I don't wanna live without you  
I love the way we stay up late  
The way you laugh at your mistakes  
I love everything about you

Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world

If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place

No, don't wanna let you go  
Girl, you belong in my heart, in my arms, in my bed  
Girl, quit messing with my head  
Say that you're coming back to stay right here with me

If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place

Come back to me  
I still believe  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me  
I'm on my knees  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place

Sharpay was next, when she was staring at all those hateful faces, she knew she had picked the right song.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_[CHORUS__  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

_[CHORUS__  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

_[CHORUS__  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

She was done being scared.

**Sorry I know there was not very much in this chapter but I have to go to lacrosse! Review and send ideas!**


	14. Divorce and Karma

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM!!!!!**

Chapter 13

Sharpay Evans did not even know who the man sitting across the room from her was anymore. He certainly was not the man who had been in love with her mother for the past twenty years. He certainly was not the honest business man who had worked his way up from nothing to provide for his family. And he certainly was not the father who had been there for her and Ryan.

No, this could not be happening.

Sharpay closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Slowly, she lifted her head and saw this was indeed true and she was not dreaming. Her father had cheated on her mother, they already are divorced, and her father is getting remarried to the twenty-seven year-old adjacent to Sharpay. Anna was her father's secretary and she had been for the past five years ever since she had graduated college. She was a tab bit shorter than her 6 foot 2 father, has blonde hair, blue eyes, and was very thin. She was beautiful, smart, and young. Sharpay should have known.

Anna had always gone all her father's business trips. Her father had always booked the largest suites at hotels. He was not doing that for only himself, she now realized. He did it so that he could impress Anna, who he now held hands with.

"Sharpay, Ryan, I know that this is going to be hard for you guys but I think we can make it work. Anna and I bought that historic mansion on the hill that I've always admired and we want you guys to come stay with us half the time. We are having a pool put in and you guys can decorate your rooms." Sharpay looked at Anna. She could see the guilt and anticipation in her eyes. Sharpay made sure that her face remained unemotional. She could not believe Anna, who had been like family, was now with her father.

"Dad," she spoke up, finding her voice. "Who is really getting custody of us?" Her father looked towards the ground and took a deep breath.

"Sharpay, Ryan, because I was unfaithful to your mother, the judge ruled that she should have full custody of you guys, but she said when you both turn eighteen in May, you can decide who to live with. Your mother and I also signed a pre-nuptial agreement, saying that she would get $200,000 but Anna and I will still pay for anything you want." Ryan had not said anything this entire time. She knew that he was just finding it hard to say the right words and to understand what this meant. She looked over at her mother who was sitting alone in a chair, fiddling with her wedding ring. Sharpay now was completely alone. Her father was the only one who stood up for her, when it came to her mother. She had tried so many ways to try and make her mother understand her. Sharpay had given up being nice over the summer, and now yelled. Her mother never gave in. Sharpay knew she would not see her father until June unless she snuck to see him.

Sharpay had always been loved the most by their father. In fact, her father had always stood up for her and fought all her battles with her mother. Now, she was going to have to fight on her own, and she was sure she was not going to win.

Lines began to blur around her and she felt the room spinning. She needed to escape again. "I have to go. I'll be back later." She mumbled to anyone who would listen. Lost in her thoughts, Sharpay did not realize her feet had led her to the house of the only one who listens to her.

Coming in front of his driveway, a ball darted in front of her path. Troy came up and grabbed the ball. "Sharpay, I'm so sorry." Seeing the hurt expression her face, Troy knew something was wrong. "Is everything okay do you need me to call someone?" He saw her face change immediently to the Ice Queen.

"Troy, I don't need your help. I don't need anyone." With that she turned away and started running up the road. Something was really wrong. Troy put the ball down and decided to follow her. She ran all the way back to her house. Troy hid behind one of the many trees in her front lawn and watched as she hugged Mr. Evans. Troy was confused, there were moving vans in front of her house and they were taking Mr. Evans clothes and stuff. He saw another woman emerge from house and link hands with Mr. Evans. Troy recognized her from Lava Springs. That was Anna Holdingbroke. From the way she was linked to Mr. Evans, Troy realized he must be leaving Mrs. Evans for her. Over the summer, there had been some whispering amongst the staff that, Anna was always "working overtime". Troy never believed it though because he thought The Evans' looked like they had a solid relationship.

Sharpay went inside and Mr. Evan's began to make-out with Anna on the front porch and Troy knew that Mr. Evans was moving out. Sharpay must be so upset and confused. He had never had his parents get divorced but he was pretty sure it sucked really badly.

Troy stayed behind the tree for hours, watching the moving vans get filled up with all of Mr. Evans' stuff. Finally the last truck left and Mr. Evans pulled out in his Porsche and Anna in his Lamborghini. There were still some other cars in the driveway, he was pretty sure were his so he knew he did not have that long until they came back.

Troy raced up and looked through the front window into the living room. He saw Mrs. Evans yelling at Sharpay while holding a bottle of beer. She looked drunk and Sharpay was taking all of the screaming without a hint of emotion. Mrs. Evans seemed to be angered by this. She ran over to Sharpay and smacked her on the face, letting the beer bottle fall to the ground and smash. Sharpay lifted her head back up to its original position and stood her ground. Her mother smacked her again on the other cheek. Her cheeks now looked like they had been painted red and Sharpay turned and ran up the stairs.

Troy thought he had problems, but now he was beginning to think there are more important things. At least he had parents who would never harm in anyway physically.

But Troy guessed, she was getting what she deserved after all the years of scheming, bitchiness and ruthlessness. Especially after what happened at the ski lodge, he thought. Karma.

Maybe if kept saying it, he might actually start to believe it.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days but my parents think I'm doing my paper!!! (Ssshhh!!! Don't Tell!) Anyway review and send ideas please!! Happy New Year's!! 1/3**


	15. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!!!**

Chapter 14

Sharpay stared at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were now swelling a little and they were still beet red. She hated her mother. She should have known she would turn to alcohol, like all the times when Ryan was sick when they were younger. She wanted her daddy right now. She wanted him to come back and stand up for her.

More than anything, she wanted someone to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Sharpay glanced at the clock. She only had a half an hour to get ready for school. Grabbing her make-up bag off the counter, she decided no one was going to see her like this, especially not her "friends".

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Troy was turning his room inside out. He could not find it. He could not find the ring. He knew he had brought it with him to the cabin over break, but he was really hoping it was not there. No, he was going to keep looking.

He had looked everywhere: in his sock drawer, suit case, underneath his bed, inside his closet, under his sink, and underneath the toilet. He could not find it!

Today was the date of the championship basketball game; The East High Wildcats were facing the West High Knights. If they won the game tonight, Troy was finally going to propose to Gabi. He knew girls loved surprise engagements. If only he could find the god damn ring!!!

Troy gave up and sat on his bed. He must have done something with it when he was drunk on Christmas. He tried to think back to all he remembered about that day, but all he remembered was Sharpay pouring drinks.

"Fuck!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs causing, Mr. Bolton to stop right in front of Troy's door.

"Are you getting pumped for the game or are you angry about something?" He inquired staying out in the hallway.

"Angry."

"Alright then, focus your anger to getting pumped for the game!" Jack had never seen Troy so frazzled about something. '_Oh well, he's just a teenager . . ." _he thought. "Do you want a ride to school today?"

"Thanks anyway dad, but I'll take my truck." He called flipping on his back and staring at the ceiling as he had done all those months ago when he was working at Lava Springs.

"Okay, Troy. I just want you to know I'm proud of you, whatever happens. Alright?" Jack stood in the door way a little while longer and stared down at Troy. He was turning into a better man than he was when he was Troy's age.

Jack turned to leave, when he heard Troy mumble behind him, "Thanks, Dad."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Upon entering the school everyone headed towards the call back sheet for the winter musical. Troy was no exception. He ran towards the sheet and pushed his way through the crowd to the front.

CALL BACKS

Once Upon a Moon

Tuesday, January 8, 2008

Leads:

Cara and Tyler

Sharpay Evans Troy Bolton

Gabriella Montez Ryan Evans

Lucy Heath Jason Cross

Secondary:

Megan and Chris

Taylor McKessie Chad Danforth

Martha Zeke Baylor

Lucy

Alicia Reynolds

Stacey Patterson

Marissa Everfield

All other roles have already been cast. Please look out for final cast list on Tuesday.

_the person who corresponds to your name is your partner for the tryout. No exceptions._

Troy knew Gabriella was going to have a hissy fit, especially because he was paired with Sharpay for the lead role. Troy felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Troy, I'm no happier about this than you are, but we have to make the best of it. First, we need to go to Kelsi to get our song. Then, you need to meet me in the auditorium so we can rehearse it." Sharpay turned on her heal and waved Kelsi over. "Kelsi, what song are we going to be singing."

"Okay, well let's see," Kelsi dropped her backpack to the ground and rummaged through the pockets. "Ah, here it is! You two will be singing a revised version of "Sick Inside" by Hope Partlow. I rewrote it to be a duet."

"Oh, I love that song!!!" Sharpay squealed before quickly returning to her Ice Queen state. "Troy, free period, auditorium, be there."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

"And Troy shoots . . . and scores! That's the game everyone! Wildcat's win their second straight championship in a row! Go Wildcats!" shouted the announcer above the roar of the crowd.

Troy looked out the crowd and saw his dad talking to Mr. Evans and . . . the HEAD basketball coach of the University of Albuquerque! He scanned the crowd for Sharpay, knowing she probably had something to do with this. He spotted her leaving and quickly raced over to her.

"Sharpay wait!" he called as she neared the gym doors.

Sharpay turned around to face Troy. She knew it was about the basketball coach. She had asked her father to bring him because she knew how important college was to Troy. She wished that she was that important to him too.

"What Troy?" she growled, she was the Ice Queen after all.

"I just wanted to say for getting your dad to bring the coach to see us play," he started. "That was really nice considering . . ." He looked down to the ground.

"Considering what Troy? Considering we almost slept together? Considering that fat bitch that you call your girlfriend turned all my friends against me?" She just shook her head and walked out on him.

Troy turned around and walked back to his dad and the coach. He answered all of his questions but he could not help not focusing on what he was saying. Troy was too busy thinking about the weight of what Sharpay had said. Was he being a jackass about this?

"Well Troy," the coach started. "The board had a vote yesterday and they have decided to offer you a full ride athletic scholarship if you want to come play for us."

"Wow, thank you!" Troy shook everyone's hands and turned towards his car. He needed to take a very long drive and sort out everything.

He eventually stopped at a park and took out his phone.

**PolluteYourRiver14 signed on at 6:58 p.m.**

PolluteYourRiver14: Hey, r u there??

PolluteYourRiver14: I need to talk to someone.

Chartruse08: so talk.

PolluteYourRiver14: I just got a full ride scholarship to u of a

Chartruse08: You did???

PolluteYouRiver14: yeah but I'm still really confused about what I want right now.

PolluteYourRiver14: you see there's this girl and I think I ruined her life and then I lost the ring I was going to give to my girlfriend.

Chartruse08: the engagement ring?

PolluteYourRiver14: yeah and I saw that same girl get hit by her mother and I don't know what to do!

Sharpay leaned back and looked at the screen. She felt like her only friend was now against her. He knew her mother hit her. He knew he ruined her life. That could only mean one person.Fourteen was Troy's basketball number. That could only mean one thing.

PolluteYourRiver14 was Troy Bolton.

**Chartruse08 signed off at 7:03 p.m.**

**Yeah, I know it's pretty corny and nothing exciting really happened this chapter but I'll try to make it more exciting!!! Review and send ideas!!! 1/3**


	16. Callbacks and Flashbacks

Chapter 15

Sharpay could not believe she was so stupid.

Pregnant girlfriend, that's a dead giveaway. He plays basketball. He turned his back on a girl.

She smacked her head against the desk a few times. She was an idiot.

Now she could not even talk to him either, now that she knew who he was. She was alone and worst part was that she could have prevented it. She should have just stayed away from him. Everything was her fault. This was, he father leaving was, everyone hating her was. Her own brother could not even look at her with a polite expression for too long before it slowly turned into hate.

She was alone. She knew this was not any different from before. Only now, she was completely alone and there was no one left to help her stay strong. For the first time, Sharpay Evans was scared she was not going to get through this.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Taylor made her way down the hallway to Gabriella's room. Mr. Montez had let her right in and then left for work. Taylor needed to talk to her about Chad. Ever since his little Charlie's Angels phase junior year, he refused to consider naming his children anything other than the characters from that movie.

As Taylor, was about to open Gabriella's door, she heard her saying something to herself. "Oh dear, baby, Troy really does not deserve this does he. Your daddy is a really nice guy and I'm sure he'd understand eventually. Once, your born Troy will know our little secret and he'll leave me and go back to that bitch Evans. I can't let that happen. I guess Ryan will never get to be your father." Taylor gasped and turned and ran down the hallway. '_Troy is not the baby's father! Ryan is and he does not even know! Who should I tell?'_ Taylor was at a loss, Gabriella was her best friend. She was sweet, innocent and kind. Taylor must have just heard her wrong or something.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Monday came around and with it the nervousness and anticipation that comes with the call backs. Troy did not stop viciously biting his thumb nails until the final bell.

Quickly his maneuvered his way through the crowd to the auditorium. Sharpay had asked him to be here early. Right on cue he heard the tapping of her heels against the stage floor. She was wearing jeans and white blouse. Her hair was perfectly straight and had silver sparkles all throughout it, in fact everything about her sparkled mystically. Even in jeans, Sharpay Evans looks like a million dollars.

"Troy, come on! You have to get into your costume!" she screeched at him as she ran towards the dressing room.

Everything else passed in such a flash. Before he knew it he and Sharpay were on stage waiting for the music to start:

(_Sharpay_. **Both.**_ Troy._)

Troy and Sharpay looked away from each other and pretend to sing to different people.

_I'm just a girl who_

_Kissed a boy who_

_Is in love with someone else_

_I didn't mean to_

_Feel the way I do_

_It just happened by itself_

**And now I'm sick inside**

**Yeah, it makes me wanna cry**

**I'm so sorry about last night**

**Yeah, it happened so fast**

**I wanted it to last**

**In the moment it felt so right**

**But now I'm sick inside**

_He stopped by my house_

_We were hanging out_

_He was wondering where she was_

_We went walking_

_We were just talking_

_Then he kissed me by his car_

**And now I'm sick inside**

**Yeah, it makes me wanna cry**

**I'm so sorry about last night**

**Yeah, it happened so fast**

**I wanted it to last**

**In the moment it felt so right**

**But now I'm sick inside**

_Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul_

_Guess I should have had a little self control_

_I knew that it was wrong, I admit it_

_I wish there was a way I could make it alright_

_I really want to say that I put up a fight_

_But that would be a lie_

**And now I'm sick inside**

**Yeah, it makes me wanna cry**

**I'm so sorry about last night**

**Yeah, it happened so fast**

**I wanted it to last**

**In the moment it felt so right**

**But now I'm sick inside**

**Now I'm sick inside**

**Yeah, it makes me wanna cry **

**In the moment it felt so right**

Troy turned to Sharpay. He thought her singing was good when she was singing a normal show tune, but this was amazing. She looked in her element and was getting really into the song. She was shining.

Sharpay turned to look at Troy, and saw him staring at her with a look of adoration on his face. He looked so cute singing in the outfit she had picked for him. If last summer she had saw her and Troy performing now, she would have switched to this kind of music sooner. Looking back at Troy she could not help feeling something fluttering in her stomach.

_I'm just a girl who_

Sharpay started walking over to Troy for the end.

_I'm just a boy who_

Troy met her in the middle and wrapped his arms around her.

_Is in love with you_

They leaned in and kissed. It took both of them by surprise and almost as soon as it was started, Sharpay broke it off to bow to the cheering audience.

Sharpay could not believe it. She was in love with the one person she could not have.

Troy could not believe it. He was in love with the one person he hurt the most.

Staring into each other's eyes for a few moments longer, Troy took her hand and they turned towards the gathering crowd. Sharpay bowed but inside she was finding it hard to keep her cool. She was in love with this boy, this boy who abandoned her and broke her heart.

She changed and raced off into the bathroom to hide from everyone. She was sure Gabriella would be starting some rumor about her soon. It was not fair though! Troy had kissed her. He kept playing with her emotions, not knowing every time he gave her a glimmer of hope and then took it away, that he killed her a little bit more inside. Sharpay locked herself in a stall and let loose all of tears she had so desperately been keeping in.

For her father leaving, for her mother hitting her, for her brother disowning her, for her friends turning her back on her and especially for the way Troy never let her have time to heal.

Suddenly she heard someone opening the door and walk in. Sharpay quickly hopped up onto the toilet seat, not wanting anyone to find her.

"Ahhhh!!!" a voice screamed. Gabriella. "That bitch is still trying to steal Troy away from me! Thank goodness the only thing keeping him from leaving me is the one thing I've never told anyone. I hope Ryan didn't tell her! I shouldn't worry though, he's too stupid to think of telling everyone about that night at Zeke's party and he does not even know he's our father either-" Sharpay gasped and fell off the toilet seat, sending the door flying open. Sharpay landed on her face on the floor right at Gabriella feet.

"Gabriella, I am so telling Troy and Ryan!" She screamed jumping to her feet. "You have no right taking away Troy's future because of that and Ryan should know if he's about to be a father!" She turned to walk out the door, only to feel a hand digs its nails into her arm and pull her back.

"Now, now Sharpay, you wouldn't really do that would you?" Gabriella pulled her arm as hard as she could and sent Sharpay flying into the sink, hitting her head hard on the edge. "Especially because of all the interesting secrets, Ryan told me. The stories about you when you lived in Rhode Island for one year when you were in seventh grade?"

Sharpay turned her head slowly to face Gabriella and attempted to lift herself back up. "Why would he tell you about that?" Tears started streaming down her face again and she grabbed the edge of the sink and pulled up. Now standing she stood face to face with a smirking Gabriella.

"Well, well Sharpay, did you really think that your brother would resist me? Especially after all of the things I did for him?" Gabriella winked at Sharpay and cackled. "Plus he's always had a little grudge because your parents missed his little league championship to be with you."

_Flashback_

_Sharpay stepped through the door of the doctor's office._

_It had been three weeks since the first time it happened, fresh cuts still burned with the antiseptic the nurse's had put on it to prevent infection._

"_Sharpay, Sweetie? You can talk to me about it. I am your friend. There is no one here more dangerous to you than yourself." Sharpay just stared down at the bracelets she had used to cover the bandages. Tomorrow she would wear the big bulky blue one. It was the only one that really covered them. Maybe she would wear bright pink and sparkles to draw the attention away from it too, that way they would not notice and no one would ask. _

"_Sharpay, can you tell me what happened that day?" She opened her mouth but quickly shut it. No words would come out anyway._

_End flashback_

"Sharpay, listen . . . I know you don't want anyone to find out about this so . . . let's make a little deal." Gabriella extended her hand to Sharpay over her bulging belly. "You stay away from Troy and do not tell Ryan and your little secret will stay secret, deal?"

Troy's face entered her head. She did not want him to find out about this. "Deal." She whispered, extending her limp wrist. She shook Gabriella hand in defeat.

Gabriella wobbled over to the door. "Oh and Sharpay," she called from the doorway. "I love how you're wearing that big, blue bracelet again." Her cackle echoed off the bathroom walls into Sharpay thoughts. Gabriella knew she was doing it again. Gabriella knew about Rhode Island. Gabriella knew the baby was not Troy's. Gabriella did not care.

_Flashback_

"_Sharpay! Sharpay! Wake up honey!" Her father screamed at her as the ambulance workers ran her on a stretcher into the hospital. Her head was foggy and she could feel herself loosing consciousness again. "Honey, what happened?" she heard him call frantic._

_Sharpay opened her mouth but could feel the darkness of her mind pulling her back inside. "Mom." She whispered before allowing herself to fall back into the endless, black abyss._

_Mr. Evans just stared at his daughter. If he was correct, Sharpay had said his wife had something to do with why she did this. Turning back towards his daughter, he saw her eyes rolling back into her head and her skin turning blue._

"_Please, Sharpay I love you! I will give you whatever you want from now on, just come back!"_

"_I need a crash cart!" the doctor called. Mr. Evan's ran towards his daughter. The other doctors tried to restrain him and he tried to fight his way through them. That was his daughter and he thought for certain she was dead. The doctor began to shock her and Mr. Evans now fought even harder._

"_We have a pulse!" the doctor called to the others, checking her vitals. Mr. Evans was now allowed near his daughter. Grabbing her hand in his, he realized he never wanted to let it go._

_He starred at the glaze that was wrapped around her wrist. He had always thought that she was he same as any other happy twelve-year-old, but now he knew he was wrong. His daughter, Sharpay, had tried to kill herself._

_End Flashback_

**Sorry it took me until the end of the day today!!! I just wanted to make this one extra long because I'm going to Toronto tomorrow and I'm not going to be back until Sunday. I might try to get another short chapter in tomorrow but I probably won't get a chance to. Happy 2008! 1/3**


	17. Abuse and Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM!!!**

Chapter 16

Final Cast List

Once Upon a Moon

Leads:

Cara and Tyler:

Sharpay Evans Troy Bolton

Secondary:

Megan and Chris:

Taylor McKessie Chad Danforth

Lucy:Rita:

Marissa Everfield Martha

Danny:Luke:

Ryan EvansZeke

Professor Sanderson:Maid:

Jason CrossGabriella Montez

Chorus members will be contacted after school.

Sharpay stared at the list. She had gotten a lead. However, now she was supposed to stay away from Troy. She did not know what to do. Dizziness and nausea ripped through her leading her to that one distant memory which had haunted her for so many years.

_Flashback_

_Her mother had been drinking quite a lot, and Ryan was at baseball practice. Careful to place the island between her and her mother, Sharpay asked cautiously, "Mom, can you drive me to the library? I need to do some research for my report." She would have asked her father but he was not home again. He and his assistant, Anna, whom Sharpay liked very much, were in Paris to talk to the representative of his hotel chains there._

"_Sharpay, why would I do that you pathetic piece of trash!" she screamed from inside the liquor cabinet. _

"_Mom, please don't do this anymore, you scare me and Ryan!" Sharpay cried backing herself up to the door._

"_Well, duckie, is not here right now is he? As for you, no one in this family ever cared about you, you spoiled brat! I had always wanted to have a perfect little boy, but then I got stuck with an extra little bitch too! I even tried to put you up for adoption when you were born, but no one would take you! So I got stuck raising you, you ungrateful whore!"_

"_No that's not true mom! Daddy loves me and so does Ryan!" Sharpay crumbled to the floor in tears, her mother was so brutal when she got like this; she knew she would not even be able to run. Mrs. Evan's wobbled over to Sharpay and lifted her face. She wiped away her tears and stared her in the face. Thinking her mother's rage was over she breathed a sigh of relief. This was met with a hard slap across the face. Sharpay touched her burning cheek and glared back her mother, who was seething again._

"_You idiot, Why do you think daddy, goes away so much? To stay away from you! And Ryan has told me on numerous occasions that you annoy him! You have no one, no one loves you!" Each word stung her as if she had been slapped again. She needed a way out._

_Sharpay glanced at the knives on the counter, grabbing one she sprinted through the hallways and up the stairs to her room. She ran into the bathroom. Holding the blade to her wrist, she forced all of her anger into making deep gashes._

_Sharpay laughed to herself. This was the one thing they could not control about her: her mortality. Suddenly her vision started to blur. Walking forward, she fell and had to steady herself on the vanity. She started to become very dizzy, and she felt incredibly nauseous. She could not concentrate. Slowly her vision started to fade to black and she fell to the floor. Before the darkness could completely take her over, she was aware her mother was standing in the doorway staring at her._

_Sharpay heard the word, 'worthless' before finally letting the darkness take her._

_End flashback_

What everyone had not known was that her mother had been doing this to her forever. She had threatened her to act normal in public. Saying she was just being a brat, when it became too much to handle. In private, her mother had always been the mean nasty drunk who beat her up, called her names, and hated her.

Sharpay remembers that night at the country club . . .

When Sharpay had first recommended to her father to consider Troy for a full ride to the University of Albuquerque, her mother had been furious. Telling her he would never return the favor, he would never like her and that she might as well throw herself all over him she was such a slut. So that night at dinner, she did. Her own thing private revenge was fawning over Troy. Fixing his tie, giggling at everything he said, smiling absurdly. Everyone had probably thought she was trying to steal Troy away from Gabriella, but in truth, she had let him go many months before when he met Gabriella. She loved him, and seeing him happy was one of the best feelings in the world. Though she had tried to sabotage their audition, it was not because she had a thing for Troy.

No that was for completely different reasons. She was scared of breaking free because it seemed school was the only place where she had stability. She was scared that if she and Ryan did not get the leads, she was going to get blamed for it. She was scared of going home straight after school, right into the clutches of her drunken mother. But most of all she was scared that if her stardom got taken away, there would be no one left except the hallow shell of a girl who had no friends and who no one would ever notice.

But when Troy had finally accepted her over the summer, after the Midsummer Night's Talent Show, she was finally beginning to think she could have something to live for. She could have friends, she could be accepted by the school, she could try others things, she could finally get to live. But all of that was gone with one stupid mistake.

Now even Troy looked at her with fear and hatred. Even after call backs and their kiss she knew she was foolish to think anything could truly change.

So now, standing in front of the cast list, she knew she should be feeling happy. But with no one to share it with, not even Ryan, she felt nothing. She felt like she was dying.

But then I guess, she had already died a long time ago, hadn't she.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Troy could not believe he had gotten a lead without Gabriella. He had always thought last year that she was the miracle that had made Ms. Darbus cast him. Now, staring at the list he could not help but feel pride. He had done this himself. He had shined.

He was faintly away that there was vibrating coming from his pants. Troy looked around and opened his phone, careful to keep it out of view.

**CheerSpeakTranslator8 signed on at 7:28 a.m.**

CheerSpeakTranslator8: Everything is not as it seems. Beware those you should not trust.

**CheerSpeakTranslator8 signed off at 7:28 a.m.**

Troy stared down at the message. Who could he not trust? Who was this person? Why were they talking in riddle?

All the contemplating made Troy's head hurt. Putting away his phone, he made himself forget the message. So when his friends began to congratulate them he could greet them with a warm smile and a look of ignorance for whoever had decided to try and ruin his day. Besides, he had a great girlfriend, amazing friends. Who was there that he could not trust.

**Read and Review!!!**

**BTW- the song in the last part was sick inside by Hope Partlow but I changed it into a duet so it will NOT be the same! It's still a really good song though 1/3**


	18. Pain comes in many forms

**Disclaimer: if someone sold the rights to HSM on ebay, I would totally bye it!!! But until that time, I'm just a plot thinker-upper . . .**

Chapter 17

Troy looked around at his friends. It had been one month since he had first received the text message. He was becoming suspicious around them. Who could be lying?

He was so confused he did not realize the texting person coming right at him. They hit and the impact sent them both flying down to the floor. Troy instantly began to help the girl with her books. Gathering her things he stood up and offered his hand to her. Sharpay gladly took it as she was wearing a miniskirt and was embarrassed enough.

Troy noticed there were some cuts on her wrist and immediently thought it was his fault. "Sharpay, I'm so sorry! Let's get you to the nurse so you can get some bandages for those cuts. They look pretty nasty." Troy held her had as he began to walk down the hallway.

Why did he have to be so nice to her? That only made it harder to get over him, to focus on her life. His hand in hers, she felt his touch as a forbidden fruit. In this one brief moment she would have it, but all too quickly it would be wretched away by her newest enemy: Gabriella. Sharpay knew she should not let him keep touching her, especially with everyone else around. Especially when Gabriella little freshman spies walked the hallways among them.

Ever since last year, Gabriella had begun to be surrounded by members of the freshman class. They all wanted to be just like her and would do anything to stay in her good graces. They bought her lunch, got her CDs, joined the decathlon team and now they watched Sharpay like the little popularity scavengers they were.

"Troy, I'm fine. Give me my books so we can get to practice on time. They both glanced at the clock. They had exactly one minute to get to the auditorium on the first for, or Ms. Darbus was going to blow a gasket.

Troy handed Sharpay her books back. As she began to walk away she heard him call from behind her, "Race you there!" On the final word, Sharpay felt Troy breeze past her and ran for the staircase.

"Oh you're going down Bolton!" She yelled back quickly running to the secret elevator that went down to right behind the curtain."

Troy no longer heard footsteps behind him and he knew he had surely beaten her. He swung the heavy wooden doors open. Walking onto the stage and to his dressing room, he closed the door and sat down in his chair.

"Boo!" A voice called from behind the door as Sharpay leapt on top of the sofa opposite his mirror. "I win!" she squealed settling herself down onto the sofa. Troy grabbed his script and went and joined her.

"Unfair!" He leaned over and began to tickle her. Sharpay squealed and let her back sink down in the sofa. Troy loved her laugh. He loved the way her eyes seemed to start to sparkle again. He now was completely on top of her. She smiled at him. Troy leaned in. Sharpay turned away from him.

"Troy, we shouldn't be doing this," she whispered. Her eyes were growing dark again and tears started to form on the counter of her eyes. "I really need to be your friend again though Troy. Please?" She looked up at him with a hopeful expression on her face.

Troy knew that probably should not happen. "Sharpay . . ." Sharpay knew what that meant. No. He could not be friends with her. Her breathing became laughed and she felt a lump rising in her throat. She escaped from underneath him just long enough for her to escape before all the tears she had been harboring from that day alone began to flow.

She knew only one thing could fix that. Bringing out her scissors, she made fresh slices over the barely healed ones feeling the relief in seconds. Her mother was right, she was worthless and no one wanted her. Turning on her stereo on high, she screamed about Troy, her mother, and her life until her throat ached. She reapplied her make-up and stepped out on stage. No one would ever make her change for a second. She did not need anyone. That way she could be sure, no one would be able to disappoint her.

A few minutes earlier . . .

Troy stared at the door. He knew he was being selfish. When he was nice to her and he would try to kiss her, he could see the hope she had. He kept hurting her. He was an idiot.

Troy stepped out onto the stage.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Sharpay saw the gang huddled in a corner. She saw Gabriella whispering to them and carefully hid herself behind a curtain but close enough to hear. ". . . So she was so jealous she tried to kill herself . . ." Sharpay's heart got caught in her throat. " . . . She did drugs and was an alcoholic too. . ."

"Wow, who was is?" She heard Zeke whisper. Gabriella looked up to the curtain where Sharpay was hiding.

"Oh, just some loner, she's nothing special. She does not even deserve to be named because she does not deserve the publicity. I will tell you, though, she is scum." Sharpay breathed out a sigh of relief. Suddenly she was angry. She had never done drugs and had not started drinking until this year.

She was angry at Ryan, also. That fat hoe was pregnant with his kid, whom he does not even know about, and he still was spilling all of her secrets that she had trusted him with. She knew he should not be blamed entirely though; his mental problems are what make him do these stupid things. She was the one who had tried to kill herself. She alone held all the blame. Everything was always her fault.

Suddenly the doors were flung open and everyone scurried to their places while Ms. Darbus sauntered to her desk. "Everyone the show is tomorrow! This is your final dress rehearsal. Pull back the curtain and let's get this show on the road!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Troy was exhausted. Ms. Darbus had made them go through the show twice. He had so many costume changes it made his head spin. It did not help that his counter part treated him as though he meant nothing to her. When it had come time for them to practice their kiss, she had fallen purposely and made an excuse just like all of the other practices.

Once again Sharpay was looking at him with such coldness he had begun to feel chills. He thought she would do this again. But this time it was different. Sharpay was cold, alone and angry. He knew that she was usually like this but he had also seen something else in her stare. Betrayal, hurt, and depression would be evident in her eyes to anyone who knew what was going on.

He phone began to vibrate on his desk top and he quickly snatched it up and flopped on onto his bed.

Sharpay's phone began to sound its text message alert. She quickly picked it up and sat down on her chair.

**CheerSpeakTrnslator8 signed in at 8:48 p.m.**

CheerSpeakTranslator8: The truth will be revealed at the cast party at Zeke's house. Don't be late. Go to his backyard at 9. See you there.

**CheerSpeakTranslator8 signed off at 8:48 p.m.**

Two other people received a similar message five seconds later . . .

**CheerSpeakTrnslator8 signed in at 8:48 p.m.**

CheerSpeakTranslator8: You deserve some explanations at Zeke's party. Don't be late. Go to the hall closet at 9. See you there.

**CheerSpeakTranslator8 signed off at 8:48 p.m.**

Four very confused people sat staring at their phones.

Troy

'_Someone is very determined for me to know something. Heck, there's bound to be booze tomorrow. Anything could happen.'_

Sharpay

'_This is it. Gabriella is finally going to tell my secret to an entire party of people. They will probably hate me even more. But if she tells my secret, she would have no leverage over me, so I can tell her secret and you know I will!'_

Gabriella

'_Shit! If this is Sharpay, I'm going to kill that little slut! If not, that means someone else knows my secret and is going to tell. I can't have that happen.'_

Ryan

'_Right there's a party tomorrow! I wonder which hat I should wear.'_

What they all knew for sure was, well except Ryan, after tomorrow someone was going down, and it was not going to be pretty.

**This story is almost over!!! Thank you to all the people who kept reviewing this again and again! I'm expecting 2-3 more chapters plus an epilogue which I've already written! Review and send ideas for what should have next . . . as if you don't already know winks. 1/3**


	19. Out of the Closet

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM!!!**

Chapter 18

It was over. The last play Sharpay Evans would ever be in was over.

Upon returning to her dressing room she found only two bouquets of flowers. One was daisies. She knew those were from her father. She had always been told by him that he wanted to name her Daisy. Her mother however, decided to name her after a dog. Her father and Anna had come to her performance and she had finally gotten to talk to them after the show.

She could never stay mad at her father and seemed really happy and alive when he was around Anna. They had told her the wedding was set for May and Sharpay was even asked to be the maid of honor. (Of course she excepted when she heard she could pick her own dress.)

Now it was time for the party at Zeke's. The moment the truth was going to be revealed.

She had worn her favorite outfit. It made her sparkle like a gem. Silver. It made her feel like she could be the ice princess if she wanted to be or just plain, old Sharpay. Stepping through the threshold, she already discovered that the alcohol had been found.

She glanced down at her watch. It was almost nine. She started to run for the deck. At least if she got there fast enough, maybe she could stop whoever else knew her secret.

Meanwhile . . .

Gabriella had been waiting in the closet for ten minutes and was about to leave. Suddenly she heard the doorknob jiggle. It opened to reveal a very confused Ryan Evans.

"Hey Gabriella, are you the person who I'm supposed to be meeting cause-" Suddenly the door was thrown closed behind him and they heard the lock slide into place.

Frantically, they both began to bang against the door. Ten minutes later, still no one answered their call because of the blaring music outside, and Gabriella was pissed.

"Open the goddamn door!" Gabriella screeched. She attempted to kick the door but her baby bump got it the way. Frustrated, she sat down on a rack of shoes and sighed.

Ryan sat down next to her. "So I her girls get pretty bitchy when there grumpy but that was just . . . wow!"

"Well it's all, your fault!" Realizing the mistake she had made, she quickly covered her mouth.

"Gabriella, does that mean what I think it does?" Ryan looked at her.

Gabriella took his hand. "Ryan, the baby is yours. You're the only one I have slept with." Gabriella guided his hand to her stomach and the baby, as if recognizing its father, began to kick madly.

Suddenly the door unlocked to reveal a very surprised person in the doorway . . .

A few minutes before . . .

Troy had bumped into Sharpay at the door to the deck and they had started talking again. They had both realized they had received the same text message and were now discussing what the big secret was.

"So you really don't have any idea what the secret is?" asked Troy, taking a swig of his beer.

"Nah, I'm just as clueless as everyone else." She laughed nervously stirring her martini.

"I think that someone has a drug problem or something and this is an intervention. I bet everyone got that same text message." The sound of the sliding doors caused both to look in that direction. They opened to reveal Taylor, coming out off the deck.

"Troy! Sharpay! Something's going on in the hall closet so I suggest you get your coats outta there before it's too late!" Sharpay and Troy glanced with horrid looks on their faces before sprinting out into the hallway. Taylor watched them go with a smile on her face. No more secrets, everything was going to be as it should.

After realizing that Gabriella had been lying to her, Taylor checked her back rounds. She knew something was not right. She was correct in her assumption. At Gabriella's last school she had been the freaky, genius girl but at the one before, she had been a cheerleader. At the school before that, she had been a pageant queen. Before that she was a punk. But one thing that remained constant was when Taylor googled her, the first website that came up with called snitch. Gabriella had her own gossip website where she posted the lives of her closest for the entire world to see.

Taylor was even on there. Clicking on her name, she found that her "friend" had called her a fat, complaining geek. She could not believe it. She had immediently thought of a plan and texted all those who were involved, even Sharpay. She always knew that she and Troy would get together.

Now the truth was going to be revealed. Spotting Chad across the room, she was ready to party.

Troy and Sharpay had made their way over to the closet only to find it locked.

"I'll go ask Zeke if he has the key to this," Sharpay called over the music. Troy watched her dart through the crowd and when he saw her go into the kitchen, he pressed his ear against the door. Hey he was a guy!

All he heard was the whispers of the people inside:

"Gabriella, does that mean what I think it does?"

"Ryan, the baby is yours. You're the only one I have slept with."

Troy was shocked. Ryan and Gabriella. Together. Behind his back. They had slept together. She cheated on him. The baby was Ryan's. He was still a virgin.

Suddenly, Sharpay snaked her around, Troy to the lock. Troy grabbed the door knob and threw it open. There stood Gabriella holding Ryan's hand to her stomach.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelped in surprise throwing Ryan's hand to his side. Ryan stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground, the brim of his hat covering his face.

"I want to punch your face in right now dude!" Troy yelled, causing party-goers to turn and stare. "Gabriella, I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"You know, Ryan?" Sharpay asked quietly from behind the door. Ryan nodded. Sharpay grabbed her coat and Troy's coat. She grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him outside, so that he could not do any damage.

Not speaking a word, Sharpay took Troy's keys from out of his pocket and threw hers on her windshield. She had always loathed that car.

Troy slide into the passenger's seat and Sharpay slid into the driver's seat. They drove silently to Sharpay's house and as she turned to give him his keys back, he was glaring at her.

"What did you mean by 'you know, Ryan?'?" Troy interrogated.

"Troy, it was nothing I-" Troy grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him.

"You knew all this time, didn't you? You knew and you didn't think once to tell me?" Troy screamed causing Sharpay to become fearful.

"Troy, you didn't even want to be my friend. Why would I have told you?" She yanked her wrist back and glared at him with an equally menacing expression.

"Um, I don't know? Because that's what a good person does! This is why no one likes you, Sharpay; you are a selfish, self-absorbed person! You only look out for yourself! You deserved to have your dad leave your mom! You deserve to have a mother that hits you! You deserve to be alone!" Sharpay felt like she had been slapped in the face.

"You know about my dad and my mom?" she began to gather her things.

"Yeah I saw her slap you that day father moved out you! I hate you! I never was or will be your friend!" Sharpay began to cry. No one had ever talked to her like that except for her mother.

"Go to hell!" She mumbled leaning back to get her coat. Troy saw her wrist slide out from under her shirt, revealing many straight, crisscrossing cuts. Troy knew that these were an accident this time. Before he could do anything, she was out the door and stomping across her lawn.

Troy knew nothing he said would make her turn around. He slid into the driver's seat. He did not mean a word he had said. He was angry at Gabriella, not Sharpay. She had just broken his heart.

Sharpay would forgive him eventually. Everything would back to normal on Monday.

**Sorry it took so long. I'm almost to the end of this story, so be on the look out for new chapters for the others soon! Ttyl**


	20. Helpless Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM . . . yet!**

Chapter 19

"Sharpay, please come out of your room? It's time for school!" Ryan called from outside the hallway. Sharpay had not left her room for the past three days. She just sat in her chair and looked out at their back yard. "Shar?" Ryan jiggled the handle, it was locked. He assumed she was having one of her episodes.

Turned and walked down the hallway to her mother's room. On her pillow sat a note that read: _Duckie, went to country club. Back in a week –mom. _

Ryan ran downstairs and made it to the bus just in time.

Meanwhile . . .

Sharpay sat toying with her scissors. Troy was right she had no body. She was a worthless horrible person. She had hurt people. She had made people miserable. And now she lost the only person who truly understood her.

Every breath she took felt strained and that could no longer hold back the tears. Pain ripped through her chest, that made her want to stomp and scream. She wanted to throw a chair across the room, rip her curtains and slam her door until it fell off of its hinges.

But she did not. She did not have the energy to do something like that.

Instead she just sent a text message.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Troy had been up all night thinking about what he had done. He did not mean to say all of those mean things to Sharpay. In his mind, she had been Gabriella and so he had taken all of his frustrations out on her. She did not deserve that.

He also realized he had been too unfair to her about not telling him he was not the father. If she had told him, he knew he would not have believed it. She probably had a reason for doing what she did too. She always did.

Troy was hit once again with a flash back of Christmas. He had begun to remember what had happened just a few weeks ago. He was the one who had started it, just like he always did. It was not her fault and he knew things would not get better unless he apologized for that too.

Gabriella had been such a bitch to her. However, now Troy had a clear head. He knew saw her for what she really was: evil and manipulative. He realized he had only stayed with her as long as he did because he thought she was pregnant with his child. But now that he knew the truth, he was ready to face Sharpay and tell her the one thing that had been pulling at the edge of his mind for the past few months but he had only realized just last night.

He had lain seething on his bed for an hour, listing all of Sharpay and Gabriella's horrible attributes. When he began to picture Sharpay's face in his mind last night, he instantly found it difficult to remember all that was wrong with her. All he remembered were those few moments they had been alone and had really talked to each other.

All he remembered was how candle light made her glow. How her smile was enough to make him do crazy things to attract her. How her eyes danced whenever she caught him staring at her.

Then, the truth had hit Troy like a ton of bricks. He loved this girl. He loved being in her presence. He loved being noticed by her. He loved the way she laughed at the most simple things. But most of all he loved her. For all of her mistakes, and flaws he still wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her like there is no tomorrow.

And this time Troy was prepared. He was not going to just avoid it like a coward. He was going to apologize and tell her exactly what she means to him.

But the only problem in Troy's plan was that Sharpay was no where to be found. It was almost lunch time and Troy was about to burst with joy over his epiphany. Finally, throwing away his pride he finally gave in and asked Ryan, who had come in early only a few moments before.

"Hey, man." Troy said civilly, avoiding Ryan's eyes. "Do you know where I could find Sharpay?"

"Troy, she was really messed up over what happened after Zeke's. Mom let her stay home today because she's still a mess." Ryan stated solemnly staring down at his shoes. His eyes slowly rose to meet Troy's and mustering up his courage he said, "Troy, I'm really sorry about what happened, but my sister had problems like this before. She is severely depressed, but has not taken any suicidal actions in quite a few years. But after what happened, I don't think she is going to be able to recover if you don't forgive her. But it's your choice." With that Ryan turned and walked away leaving a speechless Troy alone in the middle of the hallway.

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he quickly took it out and ran to the bathroom.

**Chartruse08 signed in at 11:58 a.m.**

Chartruse08: Troy,

I've known who you are for quite a while. This is going to be the last message I ever send to you because I will no longer be alive in just a few minutes. You do not know who I am and if you do not figure out whom I am by the end of this message that's fine. The only one who knows what I am about to do is you, so tell everyone I am sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. Good-bye.

**Chartruse08 signed off at 11:58 a.m.**

Troy rubbed his eyes and looked back at the screen. His eyes were not deceiving him. Someone had just sent him their suicide note. He had no idea who this person was either.

Troy began to sprint down the hallway. He was running so fast, that he did not have time to stop when Taylor was crossing the hallway.

"Watch where you going Troy!" She grumbled as she lifted herself off of the ground and dusted off her skirt.

"Taylor! You set up the party scheme, right?" he whispered quickly.

"Yeah . . ." she mumbled gathering her books.

"Do you know who this person is?" Troy held his phone up to her face.

"Yeah, that's Sharpay's username? What going on?" Taylor yelled as Troy sprinted out the front doors into the parking lot. He knew he only had so much time to get to Sharpay before she died.

He was the biggest idiot he had ever known. How could he have not seen the way she acted when he talked about his relationship? The way she talked about her mother hating her? It had been Sharpay all along.

Troy screeched to a stop in front of the Evan's household sprinted across the lawn to the front door. Troy jiggled the handle but it was locked.

"Damn it! Sharpay! Sharpay! Can you hear me?" Troy ran around the side of the house. He continued to call her name as he jiggled the handles of all the locked doors.

Suddenly he saw it, an open window on the second story. Troy ran up onto the deck and grabbed the table and a chair. He stacked the furniture next to the window and climbed up. He was still far below the window and he had no other choice but to jump.

He threw himself up and grabbed the sill. Troy pulled himself inside and looked around. There was only silence around the house. Looking around he realized he was in Ryan's bedroom. That would explain an open window in February.

Troy ran out into the hallway, and checked every room along the way. Finally at the last one he heard something crash to the floor. He jiggled the handle but the door would not budge. Troy stepped back and threw himself at the door, breaking it off its hinges.

He quickly recovered and ran to the edge of the room where Sharpay lay in a pool of her own blood. Her wrists were oozing and Troy knew she was not going to last much longer unless he got help.

"911, what's your emergency?" a woman's voice asked at the other end.

"It's my girlfriend! She tried to kill herself! I need an ambulance now!"

After giving them the address, Troy quickly applied pressure to the wounds. If not for the blood, Sharpay would look like she had drifted into a peaceful sleep. Sadly, this was not the case. Suddenly, Troy saw the snow globe he had bought for her sitting at her feet.

Troy knew what had happened to the ring.

_Flashback_

_Troy had spent the rest of the day trying to find the perfect gift for Sharpay. Something glinted in the window of a jewelry store, near him. It was a snow globe that had a hidden compartment. Troy was just drunk enough to trade the ring he had bought for Gabriella for that snow globe and a little white gold star encrusted with diamonds. Troy knew she would love it. It was the perfect gift for the perfect girl._

_End Flashback_

Troy grabbed the snow globe with his free hand, just as the paramedics burst through the door. They asked Troy to step back. Troy whipped out his phone and called the three people he knew would care: Ryan, Mr. Evans and Anna.

Staring at Sharpay as they brought her away, Troy could not help but feel completely helpless for the first time in his life.

**Only a couple more left! Tell me what you think! Review! 1/3**


	21. Prom and Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not!!! Own HSM!!!**

Chapter 20

Troy had gotten to her just in time. She had lost a lot of blood but the doctors thought she would make a full recovery.

Mrs. Evans had rushed asking when she could pull the plug, typical. Mr. Evan's and Anna were in next, bringing flowers and all the comforts of home.

Sharpay had not woken up yet, though. She had been in an induced coma for the past two days, so that her body could focus on making more blood. Troy had not slept during that entire time. He stayed in his chair watching for the slightest movement in her face, as the flow of people came and went. Troy would not leave her.

It was not fair. First his girlfriend cheated on him, had some other guy's kid, and dumped him, then when he finally realized who the girl he loved really was; she had tried to kill herself. Life is not fair.

"Troy," Mr. Evans started from his chair across the room. "We are going to be bringing Sharpay with us to Rhode Island. Her old psychologist is there and I think we need to get her away from all of this for a while."

Troy stood up for the first time in those two days, causing him to receive alarming glares from the Evans'. Picking the snow globe off of the floor he placed it on he bed side table. Then he wrote a note explaining why he had left, and walked out of the door. Stepping out into the hallway, he could not help but feel his fears were catching up to him. He started to run. Run away from his fears. Run away from his troubles. Run away from his life.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

It was now May: Prom Night.

A lot had happened in the few months after she left. Gabriella and Ryan had welcomed two beautiful, baby boys into the world less than a month ago after Ryan moved in with her and her father. Troy had received an acceptance letter to the University of Albuquerque. Taylor had been voted valedictorian. Kelsey had written an awarding winning script, which got her into Harvard. Surprisingly enough Jason got into Harvard also. Chad was going to play for Duke.

Everyone was excited about starting there new lives. Everyone accept for Troy that is. Troy did not go visit Sharpay after she got out of the hospital. He did not even go to say good-bye, like everyone else had. He could not bear to see her leave.

Troy had changed after Sharpay left. He focused his mind on his studies. He got home on time. He cleaned up his room. He got a part-time job. He was the kid any parent would dream of having.

But his parents could see it in the way Troy responded to them. The way his eyes did not light up anymore at the prospect of talking about basketball. Even when his friends were over, Troy contributed very little to the conversation. They could see thee pain it caused him to have to talk about life after high school.

Troy knew he was depressed too. He missed her. He needed her. He wanted her back.

Even on Prom night, with everyone dancing around him, Troy felt no emotion. He felt no urge to go join them with out her.

Troy glanced around, as usual Chad and Taylor were making out in the corner of the hotel ballroom. Kelsi and Jason were making out on the dance floor. Gabriella and Ryan were making out next to the coat check. Even Martha and Zeke were making out near the food! It was times like these that made Troy even more depressed. He was Troy Bolton. Golden Boy of East High! He could not even get a date to his own Prom.

Suddenly everyone turned towards the door. A blonde girl was making her way to the other wall at the end of the ballroom. Suddenly Troy saw her.

Sharpay looked beautiful, like she had that night in his dream. She was even wearing the same dress.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

Troy began to dodge his way around the crowd, and Sharpay began to do the same.__

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  


"I thought you had left forever."

"I did for a while but I can back."

_  
How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

Troy wrapped his hands around her waist and Sharpay leaned into him. Troy could not help but notice that she was wearing the star.__

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Troy turned Sharpay's face up to meet his and leaned in to kiss her.

They let all of their passion and frustration flow out in that one kiss.__

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

"Troy, thank you." Sharpay whispered in his ear.__

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise

"For the necklace? I was nothing, I-"

"Troy, I love that too, but I meant for saving me." Troy and Sharpay locked eyes. He watched her eyes dance under the glittering lights. And she watched his sparkle with the boyish charm she had so missed.

"Sharpay, can I tell you something?" Troy asked, never breaking eye contact.

"Sure, anything." She smiled.__

When you look me in the eyes.

"I love you."

Sharpay began to cry as she leaned into Troy once again. "I love you too."

_  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh_

**I want to thank everyone who stuck with this story! Especially those who reviewed for almost every chapter! I still have the epilogue to go! Go Troypay! (and the Jonas Brothers!!!) 1/3**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: If you don't know that I don't own HSM by now, then you should reread my story!**

Epilogue

It was Graduation at East High and the graduating class sat in neat rows anxiously waiting to get their Diploma.

"And now I would like to announce Taylor McKessie, your valedictorian, to the stage to announce the graduating class," announced the Principal as cheers erupted for Taylor from her fellow wildcats.

Taylor made her way to the podium. (**I'm just going to skip to the main characters**.)

"Zeke Baylor," '_Zeke and Martha briefly dated while they attended cooking school in France._ _They later decided that they were better as friends and are opening they're first restaurant together in Los Angeles, to be named the Wildcat Café.'_

"Troy Bolton," '_Troy and Sharpay eventually parted ways over the summer after deciding to go to different colleges. Troy majored in Business and played basketball for the Albuquerque Red Hawks, for which he was given a full ride scholarship. He now owns his own line of basketball equipment which he calls Bet on It Sports and is looking forward to the launch of his many chain stores across the country.'_

"Martha Cox," ' _After she and Zeke spilt and they opened the restaurant, Martha married the accountant for hers and Zeke's restaurant and there are expecting there first child in June.'_

"Jason Cross," '_Though Kelsi and Jason decided to end their relationship at the end of senior year, they are still close friends and attended the same college, Harvard. At Harvard, Kelsi introduced Jason to one of her sorority sister's and they are now married and have two children, Kelsi and Jack.'_

"Chad Danforth," '_Though Chad and Taylor never broke up, they are not married. They are rather happily dating and they now work at the same school together. Chad is the 12__th__ grade math teacher and the basketball coach.'_

"Ryan Evans," '_Ryan and Gabriella got married right after high school but after only being married for two years the couple decided to split and they now own a duplex together in New York City to give their twins, Taylor and Vance, a semi-normal life. Ryan then attended Juilliard and went on to star in the musical, Hats.'_

"Sharpay Evans," '_Sharpay decided to go to Yale, where she majored in Dramatic Arts. After going back home for a visit senior year of college, she ran into Troy at a coffee shop in Albuquerque. The two were married before the end of the semester and now live happily together in New York City where Sharpay has a lead role in the hit drama, "The Fabulous" written and produced by Kelsi Neilson. Though they do not have any children of their own yet, they do have a cat named Darbus.'_

"Myself, Taylor McKessie," '_Taylor at first was strictly focused on becoming a scientist. She attended Johns Hopkins University where she majored in biomedical sciences. Shortly there after, Taylor realized that her knowledge would be better spent on educating the minds of students and she became a science teacher. Taylor will continue to only date Chad until he agrees that he won't name their children after Charlie's Angels characters. (__**hehe!**__) She coaches the scholastic decathlon team and has won several teaching awards.' _

"Gabriella Montez," '_Gabriella was never truly happy with marrying Ryan, so when the marriage ended after two years, she began dating the basketball coach of NYU. He lived with her in the duplex for a year until one day he left her for a cheerleader. Gabriella will not date again for 5 years after that. She works as a cashier in Macy's.'_

"Kelsi Neilson," _'After her relationship with Jason ended, Kelsi began to date her Lit professor at Havard. The two were married five years after college and Kelsi now balances her time between her three children and her impressive writing career. She writes for the hit television show "The Fabulous" and is currently writing her first book, "Becoming the play maker," a story of her life and love at East High.'_

"I now present to you the graduating class of 2008!" cheered Taylor. The students then proceeded to throw their caps into the air as race towards their friends.

Troy spotted Sharpay several rows behind him, and raced to her. He lifted her up and began spinning her. Right when their lips met, they felt caps falling on top of them.

"What do you think the future has in store for us?" Sharpay asked Troy looking into his amazing blue eyes.

"I don't know, I guess only time will tell." He said kissing her nose.

'_Well THEY might not know, but as you can see, I know everything!'_

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story and for all of the comments. They really helped me to pay attention to what I was writing. Well that's all for now!**

**Xoxo**

** 1/3(Gill)**


End file.
